чистая доска (Chistaya doska)
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: "Un ataque de un halcón ocurre, los lazos que una vez existieron desaparecieron, se cortaron, se evaporaron como si nunca hubiesen existido. Dos simples palabras formando una pregunta quebró fácilmente todo lo que formaron con los años."
1. Prólogo

**Título:** чистая доска (Chistaya doska).

**Characters:** Lord Milori y Ministra del Invierno.

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Hurt/Confort.

**Rated:** T.

**Summary:** "Un ataque de un halcón ocurre, los lazos que una vez existieron desaparecieron, se cortaron, se evaporaron como si nunca hubiesen existido. Dos simples palabras formando una pregunta quebró fácilmente todo lo que formaron con los años."

**Disclaimer:** _**'Tinkerbell'**_ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Cronología:** Mucho antes de las películas de Tinkerbell.

**Aclaraciones:** El título significa Tabula Rasa. Además, la historia puede servir, inclusive, como Spin-off de **Diferencias**, puesto que nombraré ciertas cosas en otro capítulo.

* * *

_**Introducción.**_

* * *

_Estaba feliz, lo notaba en sus ojos castaños, estos brillaban intensamente de un color dorado, extraño y a la vez hermoso. Eso nunca pasaba a menos que estuviera muy emocionado, y así parecía, había algo con él y no lo entendía, pero así era, estaba feliz y no por cualquier cosa. La sonrisa, el sonrojo, la actitud alegre y nada fría o estricta; todo lo delataban: mi hermano mayor_** (1)**_ se había enamorado. En definitiva, ya quería ver a la afortunada que logró derretir el corazón frío y duro de mi hermano._

_Reí al verle esquivando todas y cada unas de las preguntas que le daba al hombre que nos había cuidado desde que tenemos uso de razón, sus excusas concretas y que no parecían falsas en ningún momento. Pero él era así, directo y concreto, sin desviarse del tema, a pesar de que yo pensara que fuese necesario. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro generalmente serio al ver cómo el mayor se marchaba, y me lanzó un guiño cómplice que le seguí de inmediato tomándole la mano con fuerza, en verdad que si una chica fue capaz de poner a mi hermano así, debía ser muy especial._

_Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos lanzamos a la única cama que allí había, especialmente para nosotros dos, y nos quedamos riendo un rato. La cara que puso papá al escuchar lo que dijo mi hermano fue demasiado chistosa para olvidarla, una expresión algo así como entre consternación y sorpresa, inclusive algo de nerviosismo, pero nunca lo mostraría, ese hombre – como mi hermano mayor – era muy orgulloso, por lo que jamás – en ningún momento, no importa la situación – admitiría que lo que le dijo mi hermano en ese momento, lo puso algo consternado y sin saber qué decir._

_-¡Oh claro!: __**Pero, en mi opinión, que yo sepa claro está lord Krest, no debería existir el hecho de que el señor del invierno y la ministra del invierno, es decir usted y la señora Lyra, deberían tener una relación más estrecha que la profesional**__-Intenté imitar el tono de mi hermano-__**Claro está, yo solo opino.**__ ¡Estás loco!-Reí._

_Lo escuché riendo también, la sonrisa que no había visto en tanto tiempo asomándose en ese momento en sus labios-¿Oh sí? ¿Estoy loco?-Me tomó de la muñeca derecha con la mano del mismo lado y, acorralándome contra las paredes de hielo, me sonrió pícaramente causando que me sonrojara-__**Llámame loco por amarte tanto, querida Lyra**__-Dijo peligrosamente cerca de mis labios imitando un – para mí – sensual y conocido acento francés que solo escuchamos de Krest una vez, cuando dijo lo mismo que le imité a Milori, y cuando dijo esto que mi hermano acaba de imitar de él._

_Reí besándole en la frente-Sí, sigues loco-Le dije cuando se separó de mí-Ahora dime…-Me crucé de brazos sonriendo al enarcar una ceja-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –_

_Lo vi sonriendo de una manera orgullosa y altanera, digno del joven frente a mí a quien, durante tanto tiempo, le he llamado mi único vínculo de sangre, mi hermano. Sí, casi imposible que un hada tenga un hermano, pero se los explicaré: la risa de mi hermano fue la de un niño inglés, la risa mía fue la de una niña rusa. Cuando ambos rieron fue al mismo tiempo, ambas risas se encontraron en un momento y simplemente como que se fundieron en una para, luego dividirse nuevamente formando una algo mixta. Mientras él llegó antes – mucho antes – que yo a Neverland, yo llegué varios años después de cuando él había nacido. Esa es la muy sencilla explicación._

_-Clarion, simplemente me la encontré, hace ya casi un año, en la frontera-Dijo en el mismo orden en que le hice mis preguntas-¿Feliz? –_

_-Por supuesto que no-Le respondí riendo al abrazarle con fuerza, por el movimiento brusco, ambos caímos al suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro-Quiero todos los detalles, así que espero y no me mientas o me esquives, por favor-Le besé en la mejilla causando, según notaba, que se formara un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Lo escuché suspirar al levantarse del suelo con lentitud-Bien… Solo no te enojes… –_

_Llevé ambas manos a mi cintura terminando como jarra y sonreí, su casual encuentro con una hada no podía ser malo ni para que me enojara, sencillamente podía ser cruel para el orgullo de mi hermano al verse rebajado a ser sencillamente simple, al haber sido domado por alguien, al – su capa de hielo – haber sido derretida por la calidez del amor. Es decir, ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_-Oh, claro que no me voy a enojar, __**Príncipe**__ del Hielo-Resalté su título – o mejor dicho apodo – por obvias razones, solo y únicamente yo a él le podía llamar de esa manera._

_-Muy bien…-Susurró soltando un suspiro y empezó a darme la espalda-Se llama Clarion, como ya te lo dije… Y ella es…-Lo vi pasando saliva, no parecía ser solo cuestión de orgullo, al parecer, sino que era algo más complicado. Me preocupé, si le era difícil de admitir algo sobre su estado de recientemente-flechado-por-Cupido – como yo le empecé a llamar –, entonces no le iba a causar más dificultades-… Es un hada cálida, ¿Sí? Es la princesa Clarion de quien me he enamorado… –_

_La sonrisa se fue de inmediato de mi rostro ante esa confesión, ¿La princesa Clarion? ¡Cómo no lo pude haber notado antes! ¡El nombre lo decía todo, y yo aún así no me di cuenta de que era ella! ¡Está loco si cree que lo aceptaré así como así! Apreté ambas manos en puños frunciéndole el seño a mi hermano, me preguntó si estaba molesta, lo noté por su mirada, ¡Pero cómo no estarlo!_

_Lo tomé del brazo con fuerza e hice que girara, estaba confundido-Estás de broma… ¿No es así…? –_

_-¿De… De qué me estás hablando…? –_

_Desvió la mirada, sabía de qué estaba hablando y aún así lo negaba, eso solo causó que me enojara más así que le tomé del rostro-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es verdad, Milori –_

_Hizo lo que le pedí, nunca podía negarme algo, primera vez que empezaba a hacerlo en el momento que le había preguntado si estaba jugando-¿Qué… Qué quieres que… Que te diga…? –_

_-¡DIME SI ESTÁS JUGANDO O NO! –_

_Nunca le había gritado, en ningún momento eso había ocurrido y ambos lo sabíamos, se separó de mí de golpe al saber que todo había cambiado, ambos lo sabíamos: nada volvería a ser como antes. Jamás. Se mantuvo serio un rato para luego separarse de mí-¿Qué derecho tiene usted para hablarme de esa manera, señorita Snowflake? –_

_Debió llamarme así desde que éramos niños, y sin embargo nunca lo hizo, aún y cuando al inicio no me toleraba, no, siempre era Winter, sino Snowflake, pasó a Snow, pero nunca __**señorita Snowflake**__. Se alejó de mí un poco, más yo, sin embargo, no quise dejar las cosas hasta allí así que simplemente me acerqué a él enojada e hice algo que nunca jamás me habría atrevido a hacer: le planté una bofetada fuerte._

_Me miró disgustado llevando una de sus manos a la zona afectada ya enrojecida, al darnos cuenta de lo que había hecho, nos separamos lentamente sin poder creerlo más, sin querer creer lo que había ocurrido. Le miré con miedo al saber lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante, al saber que nuestra relación había cambiado, al saber que nada volvería a ser igual de ahora en adelante…_

… _Al saber que ya…_

_-Vete de aquí-Me dijo en un susurro volviendo a darme la espalda._

_-No… Milori espe-No pude terminar de hablar porque me interrumpió._

… _Nunca más…_

_-¡Lárgate! –_

_Me alejé corriendo de allí, no podía volar y sentía algo frío en mi rostro, estaba llorando-¡No esperes que te perdone, lo de ambos es un error!-Le gritaba con furia-¡Están en un enorme riesgo y lo sabes Milori, pero como gustes!-Me detuve un momento-¡No volveremos a lo mismo que éramos antes! –_

… _Seríamos hermanos._

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

_**Contra un Halcón**_

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo luego de aquella pelea que, más que algo sencillo, me quitó lo que más me importaba en la vida, la única persona a quien he llegado a querer, el único chico a quien he amado – aunque no de aquella manera –, a mi hermano mayor: el "Príncipe del Hielo", Milori. ¡Pero no era mi culpa, era de ella! ¡Todo era por la 'princesita consentida' Clarion, es su culpa, todo es por su culpa y ahora Milori no me lo perdonará jamás…! Y sinceramente… Yo tampoco me lo perdono en este momento…

¿Qué fastidio? Lo peor de todo, también siendo lo más incómodo, el puro hecho de que tengo que 'compartir' – por así decirlo – los deberes con mi hermano, ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio que haya inventado o descubierto Neverland y Pixie Hollow se le ocurrió que debía haber dos hadas encargadas del invierno y no uno como las demás estaciones? Dios, es tan molesto! ¡Solo porque en las estaciones cálidas estuviera la reina que se encargaba de la primavera, otoño y el verano, no quiere decir que aquí deban estar el señor del invierno y la ministra del invierno, es decir… Podría encargarse únicamente el señor del invierno, no ambos!

¡Aish… A quién engaño!

Solamente estoy molesta con mi hermano, y no quiero aceptar que, a pesar de todo, lo necesito…

-Snowflake… –

Pero no lo entiendo, han pasado… Uno, dos, cuatro… ¡Han pasado cuatro años desde que Milori y yo dejamos de actuar como hermanos y yo aún no puedo superarlo…!

-… Snowflake… –

No, debe haber algo más, cálmate Snow, cálmate y respira. Sí, eso. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, solo cálmate…

-¡… Snowflake! –

-¡Aaaahhhh!-Grité cayendo de mi asiento-Ouch…-Musité frotándome la cabeza con la mano derecha, alcé la mirada y pude ver a Dewey, el guardalibros, suspirando, imagino que cansado por mi falta de atención-Lo… Lo siento Dewey… –

-Ah…-Suspiró nuevamente-No te preocupes Snowflake –

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me senté nuevamente en mi asiento, pero solo pudimos escuchar un comentario ácido-No te disculpes, siempre será torpe y no lo evitará –

Miré con furia a mi her-, perdón, a Milori quien se mantuvo serio mientras continuaba leyendo el libro que tenía entre sus brazos con total parsimonia, es verdad, a veces soy torpe, pero no es para que me haga esto…

_/¿Vas a seguir molesto?/_

_/Cierra la boca molestia./_

Le miré con molestia y me levanté de mi asiento con furia acercándome al escritorio en donde estaba-¡Ya basta Milori, no es justo que aún ahora estemos peleando! –

Él ni me dirigió la mirada ni me prestó atención al hablarle, sí, seguía molesto y supongo que no podré evitarlo. Siempre hemos sabido lo que el otro piensa en un momento determinado, no necesitábamos hablarnos para informar al otro de algo, pero en este momento nada es igual, de hecho, no lo ha sido desde que peleamos; es como si se hubiese bloqueado a todo lo que le diga, como si hubiese levantado una muralla alrededor de su psique para que yo no interviniera de golpe. Gruñí frustrada tomándole por el cuello de la camisa, por primera vez en esa mañana, me miró.

_/Suéltame en este mismo instante./_

_/Ni lo pienses, hermano./_

_/¡Deja de llamarme así!/_

_/¡Basta Milori!/_

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ustedes dos ya…!-Dewey nos separó de golpe, ambos nos mirábamos con furia como si solo quisiéramos matarnos con la mirada-¡… Basta con sus peleas! –

Milori se levantó de su asiento y se fue volando a toda velocidad alejándose lo más rápido posible de la biblioteca – santuario privado, según el dueño le llamaba – de Dewey, si bien no me soportaba, aún tenía a una persona a quién culpar…

-_"No te lo perdonaré nunca… Clarion…"_ –

Pero no podré continuar fingiendo mi molestia con mi hermano – la cual se vuelve de verdad cuando él empieza a provocarme –, porque algo cambiará todo…

_***/././*/././***_

-¡Señorita Snowflake, señorita Snowflake, por favor venga rápido! –

Un hada se acercó a mí volando rápidamente, el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada por lo que yo inmediatamente me preocupé-¿Qué ocurre? –

Se detuvo frente a mí de golpe respirando agitadamente-¡Herido… Hermano… Halcón… Peligro… Su…! –

Nada coherente, y aún así se lo entendí de inmediato: ¡Milori estaba en peligro! ¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo aquí ahora?! Salí de allí volando con total rapidez buscando a mi hermano, ¡Sí, hermano! ¡No me interesa que siga enojado conmigo, él sigue siendo mi hermano y nada lo evitará! Busqué por todas partes en donde se pudiera encontrar: con Dewey, en lo profundo del bosque del invierno viendo las lechuzas, en una de las montañas más altas del bosque del invierno mirando el cielo, nada, no estaba en ningún lado. Entonces lo pensé por un minuto recordando lo último que me contó, el lugar donde se la pasaba todos los atardeceres desde hace cuatro años, el lugar en donde se encontraba con la chica que amaba, el único lugar que prefería a su propio hogar: La frontera.

Volé hacia allá lo más rápido que pude, mi corazón latía cada vez con más rapidez por la adrenalina, por el miedo de no saber si mi hermano estaba vivo, por no saber si en realidad estaba sano y a salvo. Mis alas no pudieron más y caí estando a medio camino de mi destino, intenté levantarme todo lo que podía pero mis brazos no me lo permitían, simplemente me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la nieve con lágrimas en los ojos. El sonido de algo desgarrándose causó que empezara a llorar llevando una de mis manos hacia mi pecho, arrugando esa parte de mi vestido de hojas color menta. Grité con fuerza bajando la mirada, si no llego a tiempo, él morirá, lo perderé para siempre, y juro que no me lo perdonaré nunca si eso llega a pasar. No es justo, ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos mal para que todo esto nos estuviera pasando? Una idea me llegó a la cabeza.

_/Milo, responde por favor… ¡Habla! ¡Di algo!... Lo… ¡Lo que sea… Milori!/_

_/S… Snow…flake/_

Jadeé de la sorpresa al recibir su respuesta en lo que una sonrisa se extendía en todo lo ancho de mi rostro, sequé las lágrimas que resbalaban de mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano, estaba a salvo, gracias al cielo que estaba bien. Quité la sonrisa de mi rostro frunciendo levemente el sueño, intenté levantarme del suelo pensando únicamente en que tengo que llegar con él, en que debo llegar a verle. Me levanté del suelo completamente y continué corriendo sin hacerle caso al dolor que empecé a sentir en mis alas, más sin embargo, me detuve de golpe cuando este se intensificó haciendo que me detuviera de golpe soltando un grito ronco que se escapó de mis labios. Ardía, sentía que me estaban arrancando el ala derecha de manera lenta y dolorosa, parecía que se iba a desprender cada vez más y más, sin embargo, al girar la vista por sobre mi hombro, mi ala estaba intacta, las dos lo estaban, y esto solo significaba una única cosa.

-¡MILORI! –

Un nuevo dolor llegó, luego otro… ¡Siguió otro y otro! Sentía cómo me empezaba a arder el costado del torso y como si la sangre se escapara de mi cuerpo, una punzada en el costado derecho del rostro causó que me tomara la cabeza con la mano derecha, dolía demasiado, y ni siquiera mi hermano podría soportarlo. ¡Maldita sea! Empecé a correr nuevamente cojeando un poco dispuesta a llegar a la frontera, no puedo abandonarle en este momento, no espero decepcionarle y no quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, llegar a perderlo.

Al fin llegué, ahí estaba él, peleando en todo lo alto de un árbol contra un halcón, mordiendo, rasgando, como podía pero ahí estaba él, bañado en sangre intentando resistir todo lo que podía _Hermano mayor…_ Miré a otra persona en la frontera, era ella, la furia empezaba a mostrarse en mi rostro al notar cómo su brazo derecho sangraba, intentaba hacer presión en la herido con su mano izquierdo y lloraba, las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas al ver a mi hermano mayor peleando. Me acerqué a ella corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas podían y la tomé por los hombros frunciendo el seño con molestia, ¡Milori estaba en esta situación de vida o muerte por su culpa, maldita sea, no es justo y ahora yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que mi hermano llegar a casa herido y al borde de la muerte!

-¡Es tu culpa! –

Me miró con miedo aún llorando-¿Q-qué…? –

-¡Si Milori termina herido, si acaba muerto…!-Le sujeté con fuerza acercando mi rostro al de ella con furia-¡… Será por toda tu culpa! –

-N-no… Es cier-to…-La vi frunciendo el seño-¡Déjame explicarte, no es lo que parece! –

-¡A mí me parece justo lo que está ocurriendo: Mi hermano está a punto de mo-! –

-¡AAAAGHHHHH! –

Asustadas, ambas miramos hacia el halcón y mi hermano y pasó, algo cayó de donde ambos estaban hacia el suelo, yo lo reconocí de inmediato, y al parecer no fui la única, puesto que Clarion también lo notó soltando un grito. El ala de mi hermano-¡MILORI!-Exclamé con miedo.

No… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, no! Volé lo más rápido que podía hacia mi hermano posteriormente de tomar varias piedras del lado cálido y formar varias bolas de nieve con estas en medio, no puede estar pasando, no debería estar pasando. Viré la mirada hacia Clarion y noté cómo salía volando lo más rápido de la frontera gritando por ayuda. Lancé las bolas de nieve con fuerza contra el halcón, no parecía normal, había otra cosa en él y no sabía qué era; me dirigió la mirada y yo noté los ojos carmines del ave, en definitiva, algo andaba mal. Miré a mi hermano quien me dirigió la vista con una mirada débil y cansada, parecía algo aturdido como si no supiera qué estaba pasando, sin embargo, lo noté por sus ojos temblando ligeramente y con las pupilas dilatadas, por la señal decidida y cansada que me daba, una sola e ínfima mirada silenciosa bastó para ambos…

_/¡Hazlo ya maldita sea!/_

_/Pero…/_

_/¡Hazlo!/_

Llevé una de mis manos hacia aquello que evitaría que el halcón nos matara a ambos, pero había algo más que no podríamos evitar…

_/Te hará daño Milori…/_

_/¡No te preocupes. Maldita sea hermanita, HAZLO!/_

Lancé nuestra arma secreta contra el halcón, nuestro último recurso y, sin embargo, aún le hizo daño a Milori causando que sangrara del brazo derecho; el halcón, con un quejido fuerte, arañó a mi hermano en el torso con profundidad quien gritó con fuerza por el dolor. Respiré agitadamente al verlo cayendo del árbol, no podía volar…

-¡Milori!-Me lancé hacia él tomándole de la mano con fuerza, estaba inconsciente, no podía soltarle o moriría y yo no lo permitiría nunca-Resiste por favor –

-¡Snowflake! –

Bajé la mirada y ahí estaba Krest con Lyra, el señor y la ministra del invierno, no sé en qué momento mis alas me fallaron y yo también perdí la consciencia por un minuto, solo sé que cuando desperté me encontraba entre los brazos de Lyra quien lloraba sentada sobre la suave nieve. Jadeé con miedo al recordar lo que había ocurrido, ¡Milori! Me levanté de golpe buscándolo con la mirada, seguía desmayado entre los brazos de Krest, yo solo pude acercarme a ambos llorando.

-Milo-Susurré preocupada, estaba herido de varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo los tres rasguños alargados que tenía en el torso, otro corte en la cabeza en el lado derecho y de la muñeca derecha al codo, las heridas sangraban con abundancia-Maldición-Lloré. Vi a Clarion en su respectivo lado de la frontera y fruncí el seño acercándome a ella-¡Tú! ¡Es toda tu maldita culpa! ¡Si Milori y tú nunca se hubiesen conocido esto nunca hubiese pasado! –

-Yo –

-¡Solo vete!-Grité con furia llorando antes de volver a acercarme a Krest y a Lyra, el primero levantándose del suelo aún con Milori entre sus brazos.

-Será mejor que un hada sanadora le vea-Dijo Krest seriamente a lo que su pareja/amante asintió llorando.

Nos fuimos volando lo más rápido de allí a ver a las hadas sanadoras **(2)**… Aunque esas heridas solo fueron la punta del iceberg…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1)**_ La Explicación de Snowflake: Para no hacerles gemelos, puesto que no se parecen en absolutamente NADA, hice esto. Algo concreto, sencillo, simple y – según yo – lógico para hacerles hermanos._

**(2) **Según tengo entendido, en lo que se refiera a las hadas de los animales, hay para las estaciones cálidas – como Fawn y otras – y para el invierno – como lo es Sled –, así que imagino que con las hadas sanadoras es igual.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Sí… Emmm… Pensaba publicar esto al terminar 'Winter Stars' pero… No me resistí a la tentación con esa molesta vocecita en mi cabeza diciendo: "publícala, publícala, ¡Publícala!"_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


	2. En Blanco

**Summary:** "Un ataque de un halcón ocurre, los lazos que una vez existieron desaparecieron, se cortaron, se evaporaron como si nunca hubiesen existido. Dos simples palabras formando una pregunta quebró fácilmente todo lo que formaron con los años."

**Disclaimer:**_'Tinkerbell'_ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Aclaraciones:**Por si acaso: No, no es Milori/Snowflake; pero sí hay Milarion al final.

**Datos: -Narración de Snowflake-**

-Narración en tercera persona-

_-Flashback ó "pensamientos"-_

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

_**E**__**n Blanco**_

* * *

**Me siento horrible al verlo así, no puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido, por mi estúpido enojo fingido y mi orgullo al no querer disculparme o hablarle, ahora quizá lo podía perder para siempre. Por ello me encuentro en esta situación, esperando a que las hadas sanadoras salgan de la habitación de mi hermano y nos digan a Krest, a Lyra y a mí, cómo está mi hermano, aunque yo sé que no está nada bien. Tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasa si hay algo malo? ¡¿De qué estás hablando Snowflake? Lo único malo a perder un ala es que haya muerto, y Milori seguía vivo! ¡No puede estar muerto, simplemente NO-ESTÁ-MUERTO!**

_-Hice lo que podía. Pude detener la hemorragia, pero la herida puede volver a abrirse, tiene un brazo dislocado, lo demás son moretones y arañazos__, dos o tres cicatrices en su espalda, no sanarán, relativamente de manera física... Ah... Está bien...__-Pudieron suspirar tranquilos. Krest se mantuvo impasible en todo momento, su expresión fría y sin emociones siempre presente en su rostro, aún y cuando el joven sparrowman que era como su hijo estuvo al borde de la muerte-Pero…-Por primera vez, frunció el seño apretando con fuerza las manos en puños, los nudillos tornándose blancos._

_Desvió la mirada hacia quien le tenía más preocupado, más que nunca en ese momento, Lyra. La ministra del invierno aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, igual que la chica a su lado, Snowflake estaba igual o peor que quien era como una madre para ambos jóvenes. Si bien conocía a Lyra desde hacía muchos años, Snowflake aún era una completa desconocida para él, para todo el mundo excepto para una persona, un sparrowman: aquél que se encontraba, prácticamente, en un estado de pre-mortem de no ser porque llegaron a tiempo a donde las hadas sanadoras._

"_Condamnez-vous, Milori"_

_Ese jodido chico nunca entendía que sus acciones, cualquier cosa por más mínima que hiciera, causarían consecuencias que, si bien algunas serían para bien, otras – como esa – serían para mal. Chasqueó la lengua gruñendo por lo bajo, ¿Por qué demonios le había permitido que continuara siendo pareja de la princesa Clarion? Sabía que le iba a causar problemas, ¿Y cómo terminaron las cosas…?_

_-¿P-pero…? –_

_-Su ala está rota-Dijo sencillamente, pero qué más podía hacer, pensaba, ¿Mentirle a su amante/novia/pareja, como sea, diciéndole que Milori estaría bien? No podía hacerle eso, no podía causarle más dolor, no se lo merecía-"Muchachito inmaduro"-Pensaba con molestia._

_-No solo eso, hay algo peor-Le llamó la atención el comentario del hada sanadora, ¿Algo peor? ¿Cómo podía haber algo peor a que perdiera la vida o a que se rompiera un ala? No era posible, ¿O sí?_

Así llegó en ese momento, únicamente él y el guardalibros entraron a la habitación del más joven, soltó un suspiro acercándose a la ventana _El atardecer_-_"La princesa Clarion debe estarle esperando en este momento…"_-Pensaba frunciendo el seño. Volvió la mirada hacia el más joven aún inconsciente, desfallecido por el esfuerzo y pálido como un muerto, gruñó por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos en lo que Dewey le dirigía la mirada, sabía lo que le iba a decir _apóyalo un poco_, pero no podía, fue demasiado insensato de su parte, ¿Y ahora quería que lo apoyaran?

-Krest… –

-No guardalibros, en cuanto despierte, esto se acaba –

-Les vas a hacer sufrir a ambos, Krest, ¿Qué harías si yo te dijera de repente que debes dejar de ver a Lyra? –

_Me negaría_, era lo que pensaba en ese momento-Es igual, ambos entenderán que es para bien el hecho de que no vuelvan a verse y pun-Un quejido hizo que se callara, miró hacia la cama y notó al sparrowman más joven temblando un poco.

Milori se encontraba abriendo los ojos lentamente, todo estaba nublado, borroso, no podía ver nada a su alrededor, pero en dónde estaba. Tembló un poco soltando un quejido de dolor, su respiración tornándose agitada, e intentó incorporarse, poco a poco; la cabeza le estaba empezando a darle vueltas, acababa de despertar en un lugar desconocido, en dónde estaba, logró incorporarse viendo, con ojos cansados y nublados, todo a su alrededor, sin poder concentrarse, su cerebro atrofiado trabajando a ritmo de tortuga y agolpándose contra las paredes de su cráneo dejándole un dolor insistente en las sienes. Hacía frío, pero por alguna razón lo soportaba perfectamente, miró sus brazos intentando reconocerse a sí mismo, eran pálidos, las venas azuladas algo marcadas, se llevó una mano al rostro, luego al pecho, sintiendo las palpitaciones golpeando insistentemente contra la caja torácica, teniendo la certeza de que estaba vivo, de que era su corazón el que palpitaba, de que era su cuerpo el que estaba tocando, de que era él mismo.

Pero de todas maneras...

¿Quién era él?

-Winter -

Escuchó una voz diciendo, y quizo convencerse de que ese era él, de que ese llamado era con él. Alzó la mirada de manera aletargada, sus ojos intentando enfocar bien a su alrededor, solo encontrando manchas blancas, azules y verdes, pocos colores, solo fríos. Se llevó una mano a la frente bajando la mirada, el seño fruncido con las cejas moviéndose a manera de tic nervioso, solo atendió a ese llamado con la insistencia de que eso era con él, de que le hablaron a él, no necesitaba más, al menos en ese momento. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, estos seguían vacíos, les faltaban algo, casi vida, pero vio a dos personas frente a él, ambos de cabello blanco y ojos verdosos, la diferencia entre ambos siendo la edad, uno aparentaba ser un anciano y más bajo que el otro, el susodicho - aquél que le llamó - parecía más joven que el anterior, pero era un adulto.

Volvió a mirarles, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, de ver su rostro, porque no sabía cómo era, o al menos, si lo llegó a saber, no lo recordaba. Pero no podía. Todo el cuerpo le estaba pulzando dolorosamente, hizo un gesto de dolor tosiendo un poco, cubriendo su boca con la mano izquierda, y al separarla notó la mancha de carmín. Sangre. Podía nombrar algunas cosas, es cierto, pero no a él, no a su persona en sí. Aún con el sabor metálico en la boca, un hilillo escapándose de su labio inferior hasta llegar a su mentón, resbalando una gota hasta caer para finalmente morir en la manta celeste que le cubría; alzó la mirada castaña, en blanco y enferma, sin brillo, y vio a ambos adultos, el más anciano acercándose a su lado para luego sujetarle firmemente del brazo.

-Calma, respira...-Le dijo preocupado-... Respira...-Guardó silencio por un minuto-¿... Puedes hablar...? -

Intentó calmar su respiración poco a poco, a cada inhalación y exhalación sentía que la cabeza se le empezaría a partir a la mitad, el dolor - las punzadas - eran insoportables. Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su cabeza le estaba matando, solo pudo asentir levemente a manera débil. Tragó en seco, él también tenía la necesidad de escuchar su propia voz en ese momento.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Algo drenada, ronca, y con un pequeño acento, algo así sonaba su voz, pero a pesar de todo, madura-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién...?-Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, a sus manos, para luego cerrarlas en puños-¿... Quién... Soy yo...? -

Todos sus pensamientos estaban licuados, mezclados unos con otros, pero sus memorias, no había ninguna, solo algo en blanco, algo faltante, nada. Sus neuronas amenazaban con estallar, si seguía intentando pensar con claridad, juraba que la cabeza se le iba a partir por la mitad, el dolor que causaba eso solo le molestaba. Escuchó un suspiro, al alzar la mirada se encontró con el otro adulto sentándose frente a él, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, él solo pudo soltar un gemido encogiéndose en sí mismo, temblando, las sienes le dolían a rabiar, ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Dewey llegó a la conclusión que, si bien Milori no recuerda nada - ni siquiera su propio nombre, pensaba -, pueden ocurrir dos cosas: una, que se asuste por toda la 'nueva' información que le toca procesar porque no tiene memoria de nada; o dos, que se mantenga normal, neutral, calmado pero confundido, sin escandalizarse; porque estaba vacío. Una mente vacía, en blanco, sin nociones de nada, un libro abierto sin inscripciones. Simplemente 'nada'. Y eso estaba bien, él sabía que había cosas que Milori quería olvidar porque le dolían, porque simplemente no lo soportaba, y ahora lo hizo: olvidó todo. Del Milori que conocía ahora solo quedaba nada más que una pizarra en blanco, un campo virgen sin nada sembrado.

Nada, más que desorientación.

Milori se mantuvo un poco confundido, inclusive aturdido dirigiéndole una mirada enferma y en blanco-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó Dewey preocupado, ¿Qué pasaba si no recordaba su nombre? ¿Qué pasaba con sus recuerdos? ¿Qué ocurría con sus memorias? ¿Qué ocurría con su relación con Clarion o su hermandad con Snowflake? Sabía que ambos hermanos estaban enojados con el otro, era cierto, pero nunca duraban tanto sus peleas, tarde o temprano se reconciliarían. Pero ahora que Milori no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea de qué sería de ambos, porque Snowflake sí sabía mucho de él, pero Milo, Milo nada.

Milori intentó recordar su nombre, pensaba y pensaba exprimiéndose los sesos para, al menos, recordar una simple letra de su nombre, hasta que finalmente - cuando le empezó a doler la cabeza de manera más intensa - se dio cuenta de algo: no tenía ningún tipo de recuerdo, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, sin nada en ella, vacía. Un gesto lleno de terror se apareció en su rostro-Yo... Yo no... No lo sé... -

Dewey frunció los labios abriendo los ojos de la impresión-"Es... Está cocido..." -

Milori se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, una mirada de desesperación asomándose en sus ojos. No sabía qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar ni quién era él, todo era confusión y vacío cuando intentaba acceder a su conciencia, no había nada. Se empezó a hiperventilar sujetando con fuerza ambas manos contra su cabeza, un sudor frío empezando a correrle por el rostro. Su cerebro, en ese momento, aún como gelatina no hacía más que pegarse una y otra vez contra las paredes de su cráneo causándole un dolor pulzante que no se detenía y seguía aumentando cada vez más. Bajó una mano dejando únicamente la izquierda sobre su frente, sujetando con fuerza los cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro, pensando en que de esta forma intentaría que las palpitaciones contra su cráneo cesaran.

-Y-yo... No sé... N-no... No sé-quién soy... Yo... Y-yo... -

Un par de fuertes manos se estamparon con brusquedad sobre sus hombros, soltó un leve jadeo por la sorpresa y dando un corto brinco para luego alzar la mirada, su mano izquierda dejando de sujetar sus cabellos platinados. Se encontró con la mirada celeste, casi como hielo, del adulto más joven, estaba helada, sentía que le traspasaba, penetrándole más y más hasta lo más profundo de su psique-¡Cálmate ya!-Tras ese grito solo pudo calmar un poco su respiración, aún estaba algo agitada, pero no se hiperventilaba, su mente quedó en blanco en ese momento, más de lo que ya estaba, al ver fijamente al mayor a los ojos, casi con miedo.

-P-pero -

-¡Escúchame, no me interrumpas!-Notó su vista perdida, casi nublándose nuevamente, estaba perdiendo la consciencia, o al menos así era hasta sentir cómo le zarandeaban por los hombros-¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos, solo escúchame, mantente despierto!-Asintió de manera aletargada abriendo los ojos nuevamente-Eres Milori Winter, ese es tu nombre, ¿bien? -

Milori Winter. Lo repitió mentalmente para convencerse a sí mismo de que era cierto, de que ese era él, por eso le llamaron Winter. Milori Winter.

-¿Dónde estoy? Ya sé mi nombre, es cierto, pero no sé quién soy o en dónde me encuentro -

-En Pixie Hollow-Guardó silencio por un corto momento-Guardalibros...-Se volvió al anciano y le dijo:-¿Puede dejarnos a solas? -

-Claro -

Milori lo vio marcharse para luego volver a dirigir la mirada hacia la persona frente a él, más aún cuando continuara hablándole-Mi nombre es Krest, soy el señor del invierno, ¿Sabes qué significa? -

-No...-Susurró bajando la mirada, su voz sonando apagada y cansina.

-Eres un sparrowman, ¿Sabes lo que es?-Él negó con la cabeza aleladamente, sus ojos en blanco viendo cómo el mayor se pasaba una mano por el pelo-Bien, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Estamos en Pixie Hollow que se divide en las estaciones de primavera, otoño, verano e invierno; estamos en el bosque del invierno, yo estoy a cargo de gobernarlo, por así decirlo; la reina de las hadas, Natassia, se encarga de las estaciones cálidas con los otros ministros -

-¿Mi-nistros...? -

-Cada uno también rige las estaciones, son el ministro de la primavera, otoño, verano y aquí el invierno. Las hadas cálidas, todas excepto las que vivimos en el bosque del invierno...-Dijo rápidamente antes de que preguntara algo-... **NO** pueden cruzar aquí, y nosotros **NO**...-Sintió cómo le picó en la frente con un dedo-... Podemos cruzar allá **JAMÁS**, algo básico -

-Y-ya veo...-No supo por qué sintió que tenía que ver en específico con algo que haya hecho y que por ello se lo recalcaba, no quería indagar más en ello, ya bastante dolor de cabeza le trajo el susto de hace un rato cuando despertó, aunque sí había algo que le preocupaba-... P-pero... ¿Por... Por qué...? -

Escuchó a Krest suspirando y notó cómo señalaba algo a sus propias espaldas, dirigió la mirada hacia dicho lugar - la espalda de Krest - y notó un par de alas platinadas. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero decidió guardar silencio para que el mayor continuara-Si cruzamos al lado cálido, nuestras alas se arrugarían y se romperían, es muy caliente para nosotros. Y si las hadas cálidas cruzan... -

-... Sus alas se congelarían y se romperían-Dedujo frunciendo levemente el seño.

Krest le revolvió el cabello, él solo soltó un leve gemido, le seguía doliendo la cabeza-Aprendes rápido -

-¿Gra-cias...? -

-Se podría decir...-Suspiró. Milori notó cómo se sentaba a su lado, la espalda pegando contra el espaldar de la cama, él solo le imitó viéndole fijamente-... Que soy como, tu padre, o así decías cuando eras un niño, aunque siempre terminamos peleando -

Guardó silencio por un minuto, una sonrisa débil y leve en su rostro, el hecho de imaginarse peleando con el llamado Krest le causaba gracia-Pero no lo eres, mi padre -

-Exacto, algo básico -

-Sí, supongo... -

-Pero sí tienes una hermana -

Eso le llamó la atención, por un minuto llegó a pensar que era un juego, pero al ver la expresión seria del mayor, lo confirmó: era enserio-¿Có-có...mo e-es...? -

-Está afuera, con la ministra del invierno, ella, me refiero a tu hermana, va a ser la próxima ministra del invierno. Ah... Eso me olvidaba...-En ese momento, Milori había bajado la mirada sintiéndose aturdido y cómo su cerebro volvía a atrofiarse, llevó su mano izquierda a su cabeza empezando a respirar agitadamente, un sudor frío corriéndole el rostro-¡Hey! Espabilate, que no te afecte, no puedes permitírtelo, serás mi sucesor, ven...-Sintió a Krest aferrándole en un abrazo protector, él solo pudo enterrar la cabeza en su hombro sintiéndose débil por no poder soportarlo todo-Joder. No soy bueno para esto, ah... Sé que es angustiante, quisiera que no hubiese ocurrido, pero pasó y no podemos hacer más que aceptarlo. Llora, sé que quieres llorar, normalmente no lo aceptaría, tú menos, pero lo necesitas... Adelante...-Le frotó la espalda, era cierto, Krest se lo podía repetir a sí mismo frente al espejo una y otra y otra vez: nunca había sido bueno para animar a la gente, así siempre sería él, nunca se podía esperar que dejara de ser así o que cambiara, pero en ese momento Milori le necesitaba. Notó cómo el chico se aferraba a él, los sollozos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, por primera vez pudo ver a ese chico - antes siempre frío y recto- desplomándose, las barreras de hielo que había formado con los años alrededor de su psique y su corazón callendo fuertemente casi permitiéndole escuchar el sonido cuando se desplomaran y calleran, perdiendo la compostura hasta el punto de llorar, desamparado, como había crecido. Solo.

Escucharon la puerta abriéndose, ambos dirigieron la mirada a dicha dirección y se toparon con un hada: una chica de cabellos rubios-platinados hasta la media espalda, ojos celestes y tez pálida. Milori le miró con ojos cansados y algo enrojecidos, una cara nueva en esa habitación, se secó los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y bajó la mirada. La chica le miró sorprendida, gritó preocupada, su voz marcada por otro acento, la 'r' recalcada-¡Milori! -

Notó cómo le abrazaban, una mano en su mejilla, él solo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a esa chica depositando un beso en su sien izquierda, unas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta sintiendo su boca seca, ahora no sabía qué sentir, el sudor frío seguía corriéndole el rostro y notaba cómo sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse un poco, estaba algo sonrojado, solo pudo decir un simple...-¿Q-quién... Quién eres...? -

Snowflake le miró consternada secándose las lágrimas, no entendía qué estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Milori le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se fijó en los ojos de su hermano, jadeó sorprendida asustándose, estaban vacíos, sin vida, en blanco; era enserio. Milori no sabía que eran amigos, Milori no sabía que tenían un vínculo sanguíneo, Milori no sabía que eran familia, Milori no sabía que eran hermanos - él el mayor y ella la menor -, pero sobre todo: Milori no sabía quién era ella-Milo...-Susurró colocando un gesto triste en el rostro.

Las heridas no eran nada, estas sanaban, según el hada sanadora solo había unas dos o tres cicatrices en su espalda, eso era más serio, no sanarían nunca, pero esto, su estado desmemoriado, su falta de recuerdos, su mente vacía, eran algo mucho más serio. Notó las manos de su hermano sobre el dorso de las suyas propias, un brillo de tristeza asomándose en sus opacos ojos color almendra-Lo siento, yo... Y-yo no sé quién... Quién eres...-Soltó un sollozo aferrándose a su hermano mayor, sus brazos pasándolos sobre los hombros de él y tras de su cuello, unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Escondió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro sollozando, mojando a su hermano en el proceso-Pero quisiera hacerlo...-Snowflake sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor abrazándole por la espalda baja, alzó la vista mirándole sorprendida, más aún al sentir cómo le besaba en la frente; aún y cuando no tuviera recuerdos de todo lo que pasaron juntos, de toda su vida, podía portarse justo como era, su hermano, su protector-... En verdad quisiera, quisiera saber quién eres, pero no... No lo sé...-La aferró con fuerza a su pecho, Snowflake solo pudo besarle en la mejilla pegando la frente a su sien izquierda, justo sobre la venda algo manchada de carmín-Lo siento mucho... -

-No te preocupes-Depositó un nuevo beso en su sien, sujetándole con fuerza, pegó la nariz contra los cabellos platinados aún enredados, notando el anormal olor metálico que continuaba presente, ese metal producto de la sangre-Pero estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado Milori -

-¿Quién eres?-Le volvió a preguntar.

-Snowflake, tu hermana menor, Snowflake Winter -

-Snow-flake...-Susurró. Su hermana, hermana menor, la abrazó con fuerza derramando unas lágrimas recargando la frente en su hombro. Tenía una hermana menor, una hermana que estaba preocupada por él, por cómo estaba, por su estado, sus heridas, ¿Y él qué hacía? Causarle más preocupaciones, más decepciones y tristezas, todo por su estado desmemoriado. ¿Qué lo causó? ¿Por qué acabó sin recuerdos? ¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan desdichado y triste, casi roto a la mitad? ¿Qué más estaba olvidando que necesitaba recordar? No lo sabía, pero lo dejó como parte de su falta de memoria al no saber nada de su hermana, pero ya no quería eso, estaría con ella en todo momento, no solo para siquiera intentar hacerla sentir mejor, sino también para él, porque la necesitaba, porque le hacía falta un consuelo y un hombro para llorar-Quédate...-Susurró con la voz quebrada, le hacía falta ese confort que sentía cuando Snowflake estaba cerca, allí, con el, y prefería ello a cualquier otra cosa, pretende mantenerse con ella, y así será, lo jura con su vida; y si con el paso del tiempo recuerda algo más, mejor aún, pero lo importante para él sería que allí siempre estará Snowflake, lo nota, esa mirada dulce y ese beso en la frente, esa caricia se lo dicen: Se quedará con él-... Gracias...-Susurra aferrándose a su hermana-Muchas gracias -

-Para eso estoy aquí, no te abandonaré jamás, te lo juro -

***.-/./*/./-.***

-Esta es... Nuestra habitación... -

Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su hermano no le recordara, de que no supiera nada, de hecho, pero estaba vivo, que era lo importante. Lo vio sentarse en la cama, una expresión consternada en el rostro-Tú y yo... ¿Acaso-? -

Le interrumpió antes de que continuara hablando:-Sí, dormimos juntos-Se sentó a su lado tomándole con fuerza de la mano-Si te parece algo incómodo, puedo... -

-No, está bien, yo... Así está bien... -

-¿Seguro? -

-Sí -

Ambos se recostaron en la cama casi al mismo tiempo, viéndose a los ojos, mirándose fijamente, casi queriendo estudiar al otro con la mirada. Milori estaba consciente de que ella estaba triste, casi decepcionada, no esperaba menos, es decir, había crecido con él como su hermano, y de repente puff, había perdido la memoria, ya - prácticamente - no eran nada, o al menos no eran lo mismo que habían sido en un tiempo; él solo podía pedir disculpas, porque por más que intentaran hacerle recordar algo del pasado, era imposible, su cerebro no parecía querer cooperar, por mucho que él si quisiera. Era entonces cuando Milori les miraba con clara confusión expresada en su rostro, no comprendía nada, aunque nunca lo había hecho desde que despertó. Y aunque quiere, es imposible. En el fondo lo sabe: una parte de él, la parte que conoce todo lo que olvidó, sabe algo de lo que todos le están hablando siempre; la otra parte, la que se mantiene 'nueva' e intacta en su mente revuelta, se encuentra dominada por una gran confusión.

-Lo siento -

-Te dije que no te preocupes -

Sabía que era una mentira, una parte de sí mismo le decía que Snowflake nunca se había portado así con él, que nunca había actuado de una manera tan distante, y aún así allí estaba, portándose indiferente como si no quisiera que estuviera allí. No era para menos, él no era su hermano, no era más que una mala copia vacía, no, desprovista de sus recuerdos valiosos, porque de ser el hermano que ella esperaba, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que nunca se portaría de esa manera tan distante-Aún así... Lo... Lo siento mu...-La fría mano de Snowflake sobre sus labios le detuvo de continuar hablando.

-Basta -

Lo supo. Algo había pasado y cambiado entre ambos para que ella se portara de esa manera con él.

**Snowflake POV**

Al día siguiente, abrí los ojos en cuanto los rayos del sol golpearon contra mi rostro, pensé en despertar con la sensación de que lo que le había ocurrido a mi hermano no fuese más que un horrible sueño, sin embargo, al ver la venda cubriendo la cabeza de mi hermano, su gesto de dolor mientras seguía durmiendo, me confirmaba el hecho de que en verdad había ocurrido, mi hermano en verdad no me recordaba. Solté un suspiro levantándome de la cama, sería mejor que me marchara, es decir, necesitaba ver a los demás para decirles lo que había pasado... Por ello yo, yo necesito... Maldición, ya comencé a llorar de nuevo. Me froté los ojos con fuerza intentando que las lágrimas se detuvieran, ¿Por qué esto había pasado? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Hemos hecho algo malo? Sé que **MALO** es lo que él hizo: hacerse novio de Clarion, ¿Pero por qué a él? Volví a mirarle: los labios entreabiertos, los músculos tensos, el seño levemente fruncido sobre sus ojos marrones aún cerrados.

Le acaricié la cabeza con suavidad sonriendo levemente, anoche mientras dormíamos, puedo jurar que estuve rezando entre sueños para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, para que volviera a recordar todo-Por favor... Hermano...-Susurré-... Regresa... Por más serio que seas, tú... Yo... Yo te necesito... -

-S-Snow-flake...-Jadeé alejándome asustada porque volviera a despertarse y me alejé rápidamente, lo vi aún con los ojos cerrados, solo estaba susurrando entre sueños. Sonreí con dulzura al notar la sonrisa pequeña en su rostro anteriormente tenso. Acercándome a su rostro, deposité un suave beso en su frente y susurré un pequeño "Te amo" para luego salir de allí decidida, yo puedo ser la menor, pero si mi hermano me necesita en estos momentos, estaré siempre con él.

Lo juro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Respuestas a los Comentarios**

**Nanu: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, es cierto, los fics en español de Tinkerbell van en aumento =D ¡WIIII! I'm so happy TuT Sí, creo que tienes razón con lo de que es bueno seguir con otra historia que no es la misma ^^ Esta en especial me tiene emocionada además de la otra XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente. _

* * *

**N/A: **_Hasta acá el segundo capítulo, perdón por no publicarlo, pero me fui de viaje, no tenía internet y terminé de escribir esto en el tlf T-T Pero ya volví, espero que me hayan extrañado porque ahora creo que no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente ;D_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_

_PD: ¡VOLVÍ A LAS HISTORIAS DE DRAMA ^O^! Cómo te extrañé querido drama TuT_


	3. Día Calmado y Extraño

Summary: "Un ataque de un halcón ocurre, los lazos que una vez existieron desaparecieron, se cortaron, se evaporaron como si nunca hubiesen existido. Dos simples palabras formando una pregunta quebró fácilmente todo lo que formaron con los años."

Disclaimer: _'Tinkerbell'_ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Día Calmado y Extraño  
**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió extrañamente desilusionado, pero no sabía qué esperar, es decir, su comportamiento era extraño, inclusive las hadas sanadoras lo dijeron: _"Al parecer los golpes causaron que tuviera ciertos problemas"_. Recordaba la luz cegándolo pero otorgándole a sus ojos rasgados un tono de almendra a dorado, sus pupilas dilatadas – más de lo normal – por aquello mismo. Había tragado en seco susurrando la misma palabra que le incomodaba: Problemas. ¿Qué tipo de problemas eran esos? Era cierto, había perdido la memoria, pero además de eso no había ningún problema, o casi ninguno porque eso pensaba. Sí había otro problema aunque él no se diera cuenta de que así era: Desde que despertó, después del shock, no había mostrado ni un solo sentimiento – quitando la consternación y duda –, quizá le dieron de loco por ello, o afectado. Soltó un suspiro saliendo de la cama pero trastabilló un poco antes de aferrarse del borde de la misma, de repente se sentía algo mareado.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se llevó una mano a la frente, varias imágenes llegándole a la cabeza, rápidamente, sin dejarle analizarlas por completo, como flashes: un halcón con un par de ojos rojos, sangre derramada, Snowflake gritando, sus propios ojos de un color cambiando del original castaño a rojo con negro para terminar como plateado, y una extraña viscosidad plateada como el metal. Esa última imagen de nuevo, ya le había llegado a la cabeza con anterioridad, mientras dormía, bajó la mirada frunciendo levemente el seño, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso eran recuerdos? Imposible, no podía recordar nada, y cuando lo intentó el dolor de cabeza siempre acudía, cada vez más y más fuerte mientras más frecuente se volvía. Sintiéndose cansado, soltó un nuevo suspiro y, virando la mirada hacia su espalda, dejó caer su mano hacia un costado, viendo lo que **sí** le parecía que era un problema. Su ala derecha rota. Volvió a suspirar mirando hacia la ventana, hacia el paisaje helado que allí había, tranquilo, en calma, las lechuzas árticas volando por el cielo y las criaturas de tierra pasando tranquilas por entre todos los lugares. Paz. No sabía por qué esa palabra se le hacía tan vacía.

"**Milori…"**

Quizá…

"… **Milori…"**

… Quizá toda esa paz era un mal augurio…

"… **Milori…"**

… Quizá…

… Quizá algo malo va a pasar.

-Milori –

Ese llamado le hizo soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, alzando los hombros casi por tensión, sus ojos abriéndose solo una mínima fracción por la impresión, **solo una mínima fracción**, claro. El sonido insistente de alguien tocando la puerta hacía que otra imagen le llegara a la cabeza: él sosteniendo una navaja ensangrentada, su rostro manchado del mismo líquido carmesí. Esa voz dulce y calmada le volvió a llamar con insistencia, ** Milori Milori Milori**. Tomó aire para luego soltarlo, intentando calmarse-Pasa –

Por la puerta entró Lyra sonriéndole pero con preocupación, su mirada cargada de tristeza-¿Estás bien?-Milori se le quedó viendo a la mujer, los ojos de un frío azul siempre irradiaban calidez estaban enrojecidos mientras el rastro de lágrimas seguía manteniéndose, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sí, mirada cálida aún y cuando por dentro estuviera destrozada. Nada era real, todo siempre sería falsedad. Bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada tras sus cabellos platinados y, con decisión, se acercó a la mujer tomándole de la mano queriendo salir de su confinamiento-¿Q-qué haces? ¡Basta, sigues herido! ¡Si te han dejado salir de donde las hadas sanadoras es porque se te dijo que descansaras en casa!-No respondía, solo siguió halando a la mujer de la mano-¡Milori! –

Finalmente le volvió a dirigir la mirada, vio a Lyra sorprendiéndose – casi asustada – por la firmeza y seriedad que había adquirido su mirada castaña, frunció el seño soltando la mano de la ministra al notarla tensa-Lo siento…-Susurró bajando la vista-Es solo que… Algo me tiene preocupado… –

Notó cómo Lyra le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa leve formándose en sus labios, podía jurar que al menos, por un ínfimo minuto, había algo ahí más que tristeza, no, esperanza, ¿Quizá para que él volviera a ser el mismo de antes? Sí, debía de ser eso-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es eso? –

-No lo sé… Yo… Olvídalo, ya resolví mis dudas-Sintió la mano de Lyra pellizcándole en el oído-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó fríamente mientras fruncía el seño.

-Te da un tic en el ojo cuando mientes-Rió la ministra colocando un dedo sobre los labios del joven sparrowman-Vamos, es hora de desayunar, luego sígueme contando, ¿Está bien? –

-Sí… Claro…-Estuvo dispuesto a seguir caminando con Lyra, pero se detuvo de golpe al notar algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta-¿Y Snowflake? –

-¿Eh? Ella salió, ¿Por qué? –

-No, por nada –

**Mientras…**

**(Snowflake POV)**

Me encontraba volando con rapidez hacia la frontera, les había mandado una carta a los demás para encontrarnos allí porque, siendo sincera, no tenía muchos ánimos para cruzar, claro que normalmente lo hago. Después de lo que pasó con Milori, no me dan muchas ganas de congelar mis alas lo suficiente como para poder cruzar, **esa** era la única solución para lo que quiso hacer mi hermano desde un inicio: Cruzar al lado cálido, y sin embargo, nunca me pidió ayuda. No. Me corrijo mentalmente. No me pidió ayuda porque seguíamos peleados, y no, esto no mejora las cosas. Me detuve de golpe viendo la frontera, no solo no estaban mis compañeros – o nuestros, tomando en cuenta que somos seis –, sino que estaba ella, aquella que complementaba y se supone y une el grupo, aquella encargada de Pixie Hollow, y a la vez aquella a quien odio tanto por ser la causa del estado desmemoriado de mi hermano y de nuestra anterior pelea. Clarion.

Mi rostro se tornó rojo, pero no precisamente por empezar a sonrojarme, sino por la rabia que había mantenido contenida durante todo el tiempo que estuve con mi hermano mayor, solo pude empezar a volar rápidamente hacia la frontera con el seño fruncido sobre mis ojos celestes-¡Tú!-Grité tomándole por el cuello de su vestido, estaba furiosa y solo quería desquitarme con alguien-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, tuya y solo tuya! ¡¿Por qué él se tenía que enamorar de ti?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué?! ¡No es justo! –

-Snowflake… Yo… Lo… Lo siento mucho yo… –

-¡Cállate!-No sé en qué momento las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos y a bajar por mis mejillas, por un minuto, uno ínfimo y muy corto, pude jurar, pude asegurar al cien por ciento, que Clarion en verdad no sabía de qué demonios yo estaba hablando, pero yo sé que no es cierto. No, no lo sé. ¡Estoy segura de ello!-Por favor… Solo… Cállate…-Aflojé mi agarre secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, solo quería que mi hermano volviera a recordar todo, solo eso deseaba, ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-Snowflake… ¿Qué… Qué ocurre…?-Preguntó, la miré con consternación, ella solo estaba preocupada-¿Cómo está Milori? Por favor, dime que no le ha pasado nada malo, por favor… Dime… ¡Dime que está bien, por favor! ¡Snowflake! –

-No vendrá, Clarion-Respuesta corta, sencilla y directa, clara y concisa. Verdadera. Yo no mentía, y no estaba dispuesta a empezar a hacerlo solo por complacer a la novia de mi hermano mayor, claro que no, si esa muchachita cree que voy a dejar todo como estaba después de que mi hermano quedara, bueno, como está en este momento, está muy equivocada-Ni hoy, ni mañana…-Solté un suspiro imaginándome su cara después de lo que diga-… Ni nunca –

-¿Q-qué…? –

-Perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada, debiste verlo cuando despertó: estaba asustado e inclusive lloraba, sabes que mi hermano nunca llora, y sin embargo… Ahí estaba él, llorando. Ahora está un poco mejor, y sus heridas sanarán rápido…-Se detuvo por un momento para corregirse mentalmente, no todas sanarían, las cicatrices nunca sanaban, y esas dos o tres que tenía tampoco lo harían, pero no se lo diría-Pero… Ya no más Clarion, ya no es el mismo. Si bien antes era serio cuando debía, frío cuando tenía que, ahora… Ahora las reglas del juego han cambiado: si antes daba miedo lo serio que se ponía, aún era feliz y sonreía; ahora… No hay más que neutralidad, no hay felicidad ni nada, no sonríe, no… Milori ha cambiado, y si no nos recordaba ni a Lyra, ni a Krest, ni a mí, ¿Qué te dice que te recordará a ti? Precisamente estoy aquí por eso, imagínate cómo se pondrá Redleaf, su mejor amigo, al saber que mi hermano Milori ha perdido la memoria y no le recuerda –

-Oh Milori… –

-Exacto –

-Quiero…-Clarion lloraba a mares, por un momento pude jurar que sentí compasión, piedad, hacia ella. Los seis – Ella, Hyacinth, Redleaf, Sunflower, Milori y yo – crecimos juntos desde un inicio, éramos como hermanos, prácticamente, una familia; pero el puro hecho de que Milori haya caído enamorado de ella, solo me causaba malestar-¡Quiero verlo Snowflake, por favor, necesito verlo! –

-¡No Clarion!-Le grité, la vi encogiéndose en su sitio asustada-Perdóname, enserio, pero no lo hago por mí, sino por ti y por la salud mental de mi hermano –

-P-pero… –

-¡Escúchame por favor!-Bajé la mirada entrecerrando los ojos con el seño fruncido, mis ojos cristalizándose-Él se encontraba hablando con Krest antes de verme, él fue quien le dijo que tenía una hermana, y eso solo le asustó, es decir… ¡Clarion por favor, si se pone así por saber que tenía una hermana y no la recordaba, si prácticamente quedó completamente en blanco, ¿Cómo crees tú que se pondrá al saber de ti?! Si quieres verlo… Será cuando Krest le ponga al día a la reina Natassia, pero… –

-No puedo decirle nada de lo que tuvimos, ¿Cierto?-Me preguntó preocupada.

-Así es-Asentí para luego cerrar los ojos con calma-Lo siento –

-Snowflake…-Le dirigí nuevamente la mirada, noté cómo extendía una mano hacia mí-¿Amigas otra vez? –

Sonreí solo un poco, por ahora solo quisiera lidiar con el estado de mi hermano mayor, no con una antigua discusión con él, ni mucho menos con una pelea con Clarion a quien llegué a considerar una de mis mejores amigas, aún y cuando notara los lazos afectuosos de ella y Milo, no pensé que llegarían al romance claro, y me pusieran algo celosa. Pero allí siempre estaría mi amistad con Ree. Solté un suspiro y estreché mi mano con la de ella-Amigas otra vez… Pero… ¿Qué pasó cuando lo del halcón? Por favor, dime –

Clarion suspiró y empezó a contarme lo que pasó:-Estábamos aquí, sentados en la frontera, hablando, nada raro, pero la plática calmada tornó otro sentido de repente. Le conté que varias hadas en el lado cálido habían desaparecido al menos por unas pocas horas pero luego cuando regresaban terminaban sin recordar algo, pasaba de repente. Cruzó la frontera intentando calmarme, le rogué que volviera pero no me hizo caso, se empezó a sentir mal e iba a cruzar de vuelta, pero… Luego de eso escuchamos un ruido, era el halcón con que encontraste a Milori peleando, me dijo que me fuera, no quise, me iba a quedar con él. Me gritó otra vez que me fuera, no acepté, voló hacia el halcón y empezaron a pelearse, como tú viste, hería a Milori una y otra y otra vez pero él no se rendía, volvía a levantarse. No pretendía quedarme quieta, tomé varias piedras y se las lancé al halcón, empezó a perseguirme…-Suspiró, me quedé callada pensando en lo que decía, más que todo en lo de las hadas. ¿No recordaban algo? Eso era extraño, nadie olvida algo solo porque sí, ¿Oh sí?-… Me hirió en el brazo…-Noté la venda en dicho lugar-… Milori me dijo que me fuera inmediatamente, pero le noté algo extraño, como si algo hubiese cambiado… –

-¿Algo? –

-Sí, en su mirada, como si algo estuviera faltando ahí. Además… Su camisa, en la manga derecha y en la espalda, dichos lugares estaban rasgados y arrancados de su camisa, en cada uno había una extraña mancha, como… De algo viscoso y plateado –

-¿Como el metal? –

-Sí, como el metal –

-¿En dónde están? Me refiero a las partes manchadas de su camisa, si dijiste que estaban rasgadas –

-Aquí, las tengo yo…-Traía un abrigo dorado de invierno y, de este, sacó dichas partes de la camisa aguamarina de mi hermano-Ten, se las iba a regresar hoy, pero… Bueno, ten… –

Las tomé enarcando una ceja, era verdad, dichas partes tenían manchas ya secas de algo plateado como el metal, pero Clarion decía que la textura era viscosa-Hay otra cosa, ¿No es ciero? Porque, ¿Cómo sabes que era viscosa esa cosa plateada? –

Suspiró y asintió ya más seria llevando una de sus manos a su mentón-Es verdad, hay otra cosa. Yo… También me manché de la misma cosa plateada, me la quité rápido no sabiendo qué era pero teniendo miedo. Milori… Milori estaba no solo manchado en su ropa, sino en su rostro, su cabeza, la pierna izquierda y en el mismo brazo de la manga rasgada… Pero dichas manchas desaparecieron, prácticamente, en el aire antes de que llegaras, casi como si se hubiesen evaporado… –

Ahora mi duda solo era una, al menos una de las manchas o un leve rastro debía de haber quedado en su ropa, en los lugares que no habían sido rasgados de hecho, pero de ser así, entonces… _¿Por qué las hadas sanadoras no habrán dicho nada? ¿Se lo habrán comentado a Krest?_

**(Fin POV)**

**Mientras…**

Dewey se encontraba revisando unos viejos libros que tenía guardados desde hace mucho tiempo, se encontraba serio, simplemente quería mantenerse distraído un rato, olvidarse completamente de que el chico al cual había conocido desde que este era un niño había perdido la memoria. Únicamente deseando que eso nunca le **hubiese** pasado. Pero los **hubiese** no servían ya para nada, no se podía regresar al pasado ni evitar que nada de ello haya pasado, además, quizá es mejor así, es decir, Milori quería intentar olvidar un hecho que le marcó en el pasado que no causó más que perdiera su inocencia y, prácticamente, su infancia. Suspiró tomando el pequeño papel que encontró dentro de ese libro y se le quedó viendo fijamente, un dibujo nada perfecto, pero sí especial para él, un intento de boceto de un sparrowman escribiendo, abajo escrito con la letra de un niño – una que otra letra al revés – su nombre. Sí, especial, más aún ahora que el autor de dicho dibujo no recordaba haberlo hecho para él.

-Milori… –

-Guardalibros-Alguien le llamó con calma. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio seriamente al señor del invierno acercándose a él junto a un hada sanadora, se preocupó, ¿Qué hacía un hada sanadora con el señor del invierno ahí? En dado caso, ¿No debían estar con Milori para ver su estado? Al parecer no, porque estaban ahí-Debemos hablar –

-¿Ocurre algo malo con Milori? –

-Aparte de lo normal, no-Respondió de manera mordaz el señor del invierno en lo que fruncía el seño con una mirada fría.

-Encontramos algo extraño en su ropa, algo… Plateado… –

-¿Plateado?-Preguntó confundido.

-Sí-Continuó Krest-Pero no era exactamente parte de la ropa, eran unas manchas plateadas –

-_"¿Manchas plateadas?"_ Eso no me suena –

-A mí tampoco, pero, ¿No tendrás algo escrito? –

-En dado caso de que sí, habrá que revisar porque en verdad que no recuerdo –

-Yo les ayudo –

Los dos sparrowman y la hada sanadora miraron sorprendidos al joven sparrowman con expresión normal y aburrida en su rostro, su voz sonando tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado mientras se acercaba con paso calmado hacia ellos-¡Ni muerto, te vas a casa a descansar!-Exclamó Krest tomando al joven del hombro, este solo le dirigió una fría mirada con el seño levemente fruncido, casi sin notarse, pero eso solo hizo que el mayor tragara en seco y se tensara, Dewey lo notó. Conocía a Krest a la perfección y sabía que nunca se ponía nervioso por nada, lo sabía muy bien tomando en cuenta que eran solo **casi** de la misma edad; y a Milori lo conocía desde que este era un niño pequeño, por ello sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado aún y cuando este último no lo quisiera.

-Estoy bien Krest –

-Déjale Krest-Intentó sonreír el más anciano, ¿Cómo sonreír sabiendo que ese chico ya no era más el joven recto pero amable que siempre había sido? ¿Cómo sonreír sabiendo que él no le recordaba? ¿Cómo sonreír cuando todo en la vida de todos ellos había cambiado? Y eso no le gustaba, siempre había odiado los cambios y nunca, jamás, pensaba volver a aceptarlos, por más pequeños que fueran. Voló hacia el más joven y colocó una mano sobre su hombro recibiendo una mirada calmada y penetrante del este, le dirigía la vista de soslayo de una manera peligrosa que solo le daba escalofríos-Es lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidarse, es sensato y no inmaduro, de dolerle algo se hubiese quedado en casa, ¿No?-Le dio un ligero codazo al joven sparrowman quien solo asintió de manera calmada, sus ojos cerrados con igual parsimonia.

-Así es-Dijo con firmeza el chico.

El señor del invierno solo pudo soltar un suspiro cargado de resignación, Krest sabía que el viejo de Dewey siempre se ponía del lado de su hijo adoptivo cuando este necesitaba salir de una situación que, todos sabían, nunca ganaría cuando se trataba de Krest, además – como dijo el sparrowman más viejo – Milori era sensato, eso solo le aseguraba más el apoyo del guardalibros-Está bien, pero…-Tanto el chico como la hada sanadora y Dewey miraron fijamente al señor del invierno quien solo se cruzó de brazos, él siempre era serio, sobretodo estricto, pero ahora llegaba a su límite. Dewey intuyó que era por el cansancio, toda esa situación no hacía más que ponerle tenso y con los sentidos a flor de piel, alertas y con los nervios de punta, a la defensiva la mayor parte del tiempo y a la ofensiva cuando se enojaba o deseaba – en verdad con toda su alma – zanjar algo. Estresado, así sabía y se sentía Krest-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? –

El joven sparrowman se encogió de hombros-Estaba aburrido así que te seguí-Dijo de manera simple como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

**En la frontera…**

-¡Heeey! ¡Snowflake!-La susodicha dirigió la mirada hacia el borde de la frontera, volando rápidamente, Redleaf, Sunflower y Hyacinth se acercaban a ella preocupados. Frunció el seño, bonito el momento en que llegaron, qué puntuales habían sido ese trío de imbéciles, más aún los dos sparrowman amigos de su hermano. Tembló ligeramente sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, el frío del bosque del invierno, ambos – ninguno de hecho – sabían lo que había ocurrido, por ello les llamó, debía decirles lo que había ocurrido, ambos lo necesitaban saber. Suspiró bajando la mirada-¿Qué ocurre?-Escuchó que le preguntó Redleaf.

Suspiró nuevamente cruzando la frontera, sus alas previamente las congeló, solo ella sabía hacerlo, ella y no Milori. Se sintió culpable. De saber que su hermano iba a cruzar la frontera para luego ser atacado por ese maldito halcón, le hubiese contado cómo congelarlas, aún y cuando se encontraran enojados-Autumn… –

-¡Venga! ¡Solo llámame Redleaf! –

-¡No tengo tiempo para bromas Autumn!-Gritó exasperada, por primera vez les había gritado, le miraron con preocupación, no era para menos, solo pudo bajar la mirada-Milori… Mi hermano Milori… Fue atacado por un halcón –

-¡NO! –

-¡¿Está bien?! –

Miró fijamente a Redleaf, sus ojos castaños rojizos, color cobre, inclusive casi carmín cuando la luz les pegaba, abiertos a más no poder mientras se encontraban cargados de miedo. Reconocía esa mirada, hace mucho tiempo la vio, en esa mirada castaña-rojiza, en los suyos propios y… En los de Milori. Tragó en seco lanzándole una mirada penetrante al sparrowman frente a ella, sintiendo por un corto momento que únicamente existían ellos-Eres… Eres una… ¡Mentirosa!-Vio a Redleaf lanzándose contra ella en una embestida, dispuesto a hacerle daño, pero eso no iba a pasar. Puso una mirada fría frunciendo el seño con una expresión sombría en su rostro, tomó la muñeca derecha del chico estirando el cuerpo hacia atrás causando que él se inclinara hacia el frente, le plantó una patada con el pie izquierdo a la pierna del mismo lado para luego finalizar tomándole del hombro con su otra mano y lanzándole al suelo por sobre su cuerpo-¡Agh!-Dio una vuelta hacia atrás y se sentó a horcadas sobre el torso de su amigo.

-No miento, nunca mentiría con algo como esto –

-¡P-pero! –

-Me conoces a la perfección Autumn-Le dijo con voz calmada, su expresión volviendo a tornarse sombría-¿Enserio mentiría por algo así? –

-Y-yo… –

-¿Por qué tardaron? –

Sus otros dos amigos se miraron preocupados, Redleaf le miró con furia apretando los dientes con fuerza, tensando la mandíbula-No es de tu incumbencia –

-Redleaf se…-Inició Hyacinth tan tímido como siempre-Él, se separó de nosotros por unos minutos, lo buscamos y, cuando le encontramos, nos preguntó que a dónde íbamos, aunque ya lo sabía –

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó e susodicho.

-¿Lo olvidaste?-Preguntó Snowflake frunciendo el seño, casi dolida.

-¡NO! Bueno, ¡Sí! Bueno… Y-yo… ¡Aish, no lo sé! –

-Él… Estaba confundido, no recordaba haber recibido ninguna carta de tu parte, ni ningún tipo de mensaje, nada-Finalizó Sunflower preocupada.

Snowflake suspiró levantándose del torso de su amigo, este la miró consternado cuando le extendió la mano, esa chica era un completo misterio para él aún y cuando se conocieran de, oh sí… ¡SIEMPRE! Jadeó dándose cuenta de que estrechaba su mano con la de ella, la piel pálida de su amiga contrastando con la suya algo morena. Notó cómo acercaba su rostro al de él, sintió su respiración sobre su oído y cómo los labios tersos y suaves de la joven hada del invierno rozaban la misma zona-No miento. Escúchame, algo extraño está por pasar, estoy cien por ciento segura de que también lo notaste-Se separó de la hermana de su mejor amigo viéndole sorprendido, algo nervioso, era cierto, había algo extraño, el día amaneció extraño desde un inicio, y aún así no lo admitía. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, expresión seria y sombría asomándose en sus ojos-Todo está demasiado calmado, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, también estoy segura de que mi hermano lo sabe –

-Entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer? –

-No lo sé, solo sé que…-Se puso nervioso al ver cómo Snowflake acercaba su rostro nuevamente hacia el de él y, sin poder evitarlo, sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, sorprendido, correspondió al beso poco a poco cerrando los ojos. Gruñó bajo el contacto de sus labios frunciendo el seño, si bien siempre quiso besar a Snowflake, no solo nunca lo había hecho por respeto a su mejor amigo, sino por miedo a que su amistad con ambos hermanos se perdiera-… Solo sé que habrá que mantenernos alertas por lo que ocurra, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar –

-Sí –

Miró fijamente a Snowflake, aún cuando se mostrara igual de seria que su hermano cuando fuese necesario, ella era muy amable, ella era frágil y sensible, ella sonreía abiertamente, y ella podía llorar sin tener miedo de mostrarse débil frente a otros. Era hermosa. Ese era el único pensamiento que podía articular: su cabello rubio platinado iluminado aún en la nieve, con la poca luz que había, sus ojos celestes brillando a más no poder tal cual las mismas estrellas, sus labios generalmente pintados de un color rosa perla contrastando completamente con su piel pálida y tersa, sus manos siempre suaves y sus mejillas de un rosa claro, casi sonrojadas. Hermosa, así era Snowflake, una diosa en tierra.

**Mientras…**

-Hora de irse, Milori –

El susodicho frunció levemente el seño, casi de manera imperceptible, su mirada tornándose algo enojada-¿Por qué? –

-Es hora de irnos, solo eso-Ambos, padre e hijo, se quedaron viendo fijamente un rato, Krest se dio cuenta de ello, había algo ahí, algo que quizá el joven sparrowman mantenía oculto – sin saberlo – aún desde antes de perder la memoria. Suspiró tomándole por el codo, le dirigió la mirada de reojo, seguía ahí, un brillo asesino, leve y pequeño. Frunció el seño levemente sonriendo, sí, era cierto, con la mirada asesina del más joven lo confirmó de manera definitiva. Algo malo pasaría-Vámonos, continuaremos después –

-Sí-Asintió.

Salieron de allí caminando rápidamente, Krest dirigió la mirada de soslayo al chico al cual halaba del brazo para hacerle caminar más rápido, se encontraba llevando la mano de su brazo desocupado a su frente, sus ojos entrecerrados con el seño fruncido levemente temblando de manera ligera a modo de tic nervioso, ¿Dolor de cabeza? Sí, quizá debía ser eso, el golpe debería seguir causándole dolor, pasó hace poco después de todo, era imposible que dejara de molestarle, al menos una molestia debía mantenerse intacta. A menos que… Fijó su vista en los ojos castaños ámbar del sparrowman más joven. Nada, no había nada más que una calma frialdad más que impropia de él-¿Estás bien? –

Milori notó cómo el mayor le dirigía la mirada, asintió e iba a decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo ambos sintieron un temblor, la nieve que se posaba tranquila sobre los árboles caía al suelo, incluyendo un poco sobre los dos. Dirigieron la mirada hacia el cielo frunciendo el seño en lo que apretaban los dientes con fuerza-¿Qué fue eso?-Susurró volviendo a llevarse una mano a la frente, una pequeña explosión, algo quemándose y él gritando-_"Otra vez…"_-Esto ya no era normal, ¿Acaso eran sus recuerdos? Pero por qué, es decir, ninguno parecía tener relación con otro, parecían al azar, y sin embargo, eso parecía.

-¿Es-tás bien? –

-S-sí… –

Preocupado, pero sin mostrarlo, Krest le colocó una mano sobre el hombro-¿S-segu-ro? –

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! –

Se quedaron viendo nuevamente con la respiración agitada, ambos pensaban lo mismo, podían asegurar que era cierto lo que se encontraban meditando tanto…

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy:**_ Eso influye mucho a la hora de leer algo U.U por ello yo soy lo contrario, me encanta leer y escribir mientras escucho música ;D yo estaba era escuchando "Everytime" de Britney Spears, ¿Enserio O.o? (Lo de la historia). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mil Rosas:**_ ¿Fulanita la sensible? Da risa XP ¿Enserio no pudiste contener las lágrimas? Sorry si causé eso T-T. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanus:**_ ¿Enserio Ó.Ò? Sorry, no te quería hacer llorar. ¿Enserio la relación de Milori y Snowflake te recuerda a Taichi y Hikari? ¡Yeeei! Ni me había puesto a pensar en ello. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Anoche acabo de ver __**Epic: El Reino Secreto**__, y mi humor está __**algo**__ sombrío después de cierta parte ._. Como sea, afuera mi depresión con Epic U.U Sí, no me resistí al colocar un beso entre Redleaf y Snowflake *3*_

_Aquí segundo/tercer capítulo de Chistaya Doska, ¿En verdad serán sus recuerdos las imágenes que le llegan a Milori a la cabeza?_

_**Dato interesante de las películas de Tinkerbell:**__ ¿Se han dado cuenta de que en la primera película: las alas de Snowflake la ministra del invierno son de color azules como cuando a Tinkerbell se le congelan sus alas? 8D_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


	4. Cuando la Nieve se Tiñó de Carmín

**Disclaimer:**_**Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_ ¡NO TENGO PERDÓN ALGUNO PARA RETRASARME, PERO EN VERDAD LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS! Simplemente que algo se me complicó y tuve que pensar mucho para acomodarlo. Lo que ocurre es que esta historia va a ser corta, como máximo o mínimo 9 ó 10 capítulos, quizá menos a como avance la trama (A pesar de que ya la tengo planeada)._

_**Ese día yo estaba llorando, no quería aceptar lo que había ocurrido, pero pasó, vi la sangre, SU SANGRE, derramada en el suelo, y vi mientras era devorada viva por un halcón. Yo estaba triste, él neutral, pero a fin de cuentas…**_

_**Ambos habíamos perdido a alguien importante en nuestras vidas.**_

…

…

…

**Chapter III**

**Cuando la Nieve se Tiñó de Carmín**

* * *

-¡Ah!-Abrió los ojos de golpe, el sudor frío empezaba a correrle por el rostro, todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver en dónde se encontraba. Su tórax se contraía por su respiración agitada mientras sus pupilas se dilataban a cada inhalación y exhalación, parpadeó un poco intentando acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación que había. Sintiéndose aturdido, su cerebro atrofiado trabajando a ritmo de tortuga, sus pensamientos enredados y confusos, licuados unos con otros. Y él pensaba que cuando despertó hace poco se sentía desorientado, ahora estaba peor.

-¿Milori?-Golpes insistentes contra la puerta llamaron su atención, sacándolo de su estado aletargado por un momento, gruñó por lo bajo apretando los dientes un poco, el seño fruncido, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiéndola palpitar un poco-¿Ahora sí estás despierto? ¿Hermano? –

-¿Eh?-Esa voz-Sí, pasa…-De un momento a otro, Snowflake le estaba abrazando con fuerza y lloraba, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Era su habitación u otro lugar? ¿Esta vez por qué no recordaba lo que-?-Maldición…-Masculló llevándose una mano a la frente, ¿Otra vez? Estos dolores de cabeza ya le estaban cansando, en definitiva eran sus recuerdos, pero cómo si por más que lo intentara no podía recordar nada. ¿Pero qué fue eso con anterioridad?

_Dos bebés llorando, una luz extraña fue hacia ambos y les cubrió calmándoles al instante, alguien recogió a uno de los bebés y antes de que pudieran recoger al otro, este fue cubierto por un extraño rayo oscuro por completo, su piel tornándose oscura mientras volvía a llorar._

_-¡NO!-Fue recogido de inmediato por una mujer quien inmediatamente, con sus acompañantes los llevaron de regreso a Pixie Hollow-Estos dos…-Les dijo a sus compañeros mientras tomaba a ambos niños en brazos, ambos se calmaron, el que fue tocado por el rayo oscuro volviendo a la normalidad-Ahora tendrán que cargar con la responsabilidad que ni siquiera yo misma hubiese querido darles._

_-No fue tu culpa-Dijo un hombre._

_-Sí lo fue, ahora tengo miedo de que algo malo les pase, sobretodo…-Miró a uno de los bebés-A él… –_

-¡Agh!-Se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza con ambas manos-¡Maldita sea, ¿Qué es esto?! –

-Milori, tranquilo, ¿Qué ocurre? –

No sabía qué era, no podía creer que fuesen sus recuerdos. Suspiró negando débilmente con la cabeza-No es nada, tranquila-Le correspondió al abrazo con cuidado, frotándole la espalda con una mano mientras ella continuaba llorando en su hombro-Shhhh… No llores, tranquila Snowflake, estoy bien… –

-_Spaciba_, hermano –

-De nada-Solo a eso le conocía el significa, porque ya lo había escuchado de su parte, gruñó sintiendo un ardor en su brazo derecho, dirigió la mirada hacia dicha zona y lo vio, una venda algo manchada de sangre cubriendo su antebrazo-Ahora…-Se separó de ella-¿Qué pasó? –

Vio su semblante cargado de tristeza-¿No… No lo recuerdas…? –

-Sí…-Cerró los ojos apretando los párpados, el seño fruncido-No… Estoy confundido y… Algo mareado…-Soltó un suspiro-Juro que la cabeza me está matando en este momento… –

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy…-Le tomó de la mano besándole en la frente-¿Estás… Seguro de que quieres saberlo…?-Le miró a los ojos preocupada-Quizá… Y es mejor que no lo recuerdes, yo… –

Él solo le interrumpió colocando la mano sobre su boca-Basta, hablo enserio…-Dijo seriamente con firmeza, de una manera demasiado fría para su gusto-Escúchame, y hazlo bien-Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, era la primera vez que se hablaban de esa forma desde lo que pasó-Ya estoy harto de no recordar nada, cansado de que se me escondan cosas, así que dime… ¿Qué pasó? Y no te omitas ni un solo detalle –

Snowflake suspiró tomando a su hermano de las manos, las cuales seguían en su rostro-Bien… Pero no te gustará… –

-Lo soportaré… –

-Has estado inconsciente por dos días, y… L-lo que pasó… Fue…-Cerró los ojos apretando los párpados, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

**Hace dos días…**

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –

-Eso fue… ¿Una explosión? –

Era cierto, algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero entonces de ser así, ¿Qué era?-Fue algo como un temblor, pero no podemos descartar nada hasta verlo con nuestros propios ojos…-Se dirigieron la mirada viéndose con intensidad, tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente, ir a averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando en ese momento. Se asintieron mutuamente empezando a correr, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Krest, se dio cuenta de que no usaba sus alas a pesar de que estaban intactas, casi como si no le gustara, estaba dispuesto a preguntárselo hace un rato, sin embargo, algo le dijo que mejor no hablara, que no era el momento. Pero eso no quería decir que no podía darle un comentario directo indirecto-Sin volar no podremos llegar a tiem-

Cayó al suelo de bruces con un ruido sordo, alzó la mirada sorprendido pero sin quitar esa expresión tranquila en su rostro, Krest se acercaba a él con la furia tatuada en el rostro-Cierra la boca por esta vez-Le tomaba por el cuelo de la camisa alzándole del suelo-No me vengas a decir que sin volar nunca llegaremos a tiempo. Así en verdad que no te conozco –

-¡Entienda a razones, Krest! ¡Si alguien está en peligro, nunca llegaremos a tiempo si no vamos volando! –

-¡JA!-Milori se dio cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa y, hasta cierto punto, siniestra que Krest mantenía en su rostro, aún con un gesto calmado se pudo sentir intimidado por cómo le miraba, como si fuese una presa, acechándole-Me decepcionas Milori, tú no eres así –

-Entonces lamento no ser quien espera que sea –

Krest soltó un suspiro y asintió-Lo sé, y no esperes que vuelva a decir esto, pero quisiera que volvieras a ser el chico terco que eras antes, el que nunca se rendía ni tenía miedo aún y cuando había pocas probabilidades de éxito para cualquier cosa –

Milori únicamente pudo suspirar librándose del agarre del mayor en lo que desviaba la mirada-Ese chico murió cuando perdió la memoria-Frunció el seño levemente volviendo a dirigirle la vista-Está bien, será mejor seguir –

-Sí –

**Mientras…**

-¡Snowflake, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?! –

-¡No lo sé!-Aún en la frontera, los cuatro amigos se miraron con miedo por el temblor que no solo se había sentido en el bosque del invierno, sino también en el lado cálido. Un sudor frío empezaba a correr por su rostro en lo que palidecía, humo, solo había humo viniendo de una dirección que conocía-Mi casa… Está por-allá… –

-¡Snow!-Le llamó Redleaf, pero la chica no le hacía caso, solo siguió volando con rapidez, unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas ya rojas. No era posible, no por favor no, que no sea muy tarde, pensaba en lo que más lágrimas seguían corriendo con ferocidad por su rostro. Su casa tenía que estar intacta, debía estarlo, allí se encontraban Lyra y Milori, ¿No? Vio a su alrededor, hadas del invierno corrían despavoridas de aquí y allá intentando escapar de algo, se secó las lágrimas permitiéndose detenerse por unos segundos y alzó la vista al cielo, halcones. Jadeó de la sorpresa dando un respingo, pero entonces, de dónde salía el humo que había en todos lados.

Negó ferozmente con la cabeza y continuó, no, estaban vivos-¡Snowflake! –

Se detuvo nuevamente al ver a su hermano mayor acercándose a ella-¡Milo!-Le abrazó aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, tenía miedo, lloraba sin poder detenerse. Estaba tan feliz de que su hermano estuviera vivo, si hubiera muerto nunca se lo hubiese perdonado, nunca lo superaría-Milo… ¿Y Lyra? –

-¿Eh? ¿Lyra? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Yo estaba con Krest –

Ambos se dieron cuenta de algo: Snowflake notó que si su hermano no estaba con Lyra, no sabía que quizá estaba… M-muer-ta…-¡Milori, no me engañes por favor! ¡Yo! –

**Snowflake POV**

Sentí cómo me tomaba por los hombros, alcé la mirada viéndole fijamente, no tenía ni un poco de miedo, quizá preocupado, pero no lo demostraba-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?!-Lo vi bajando la mirada con el seño levemente fruncido, esto estaba mal, demasiado, este sparrowman frente a mí, este impostor, no era mi hermano, ni nunca lo sería-¡Responde! –

Lo vi llevándose una mano a la cabeza, ¿Le dolía? Debía ser eso, tenía que serlo, pero aún así eso no le daba el derecho de actuar de esa forma, él no es así ni lo sería nunca, mi hermano era una persona completamente diferente a como actuaba en este momento-Ahora… Ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder, será… Será mejor que vayamos por Lyra –

Tenía, razón, por más que me doliera admitirlo, por más que se me hiciera difícil aceptar el hecho de que este era mi hermano, sabía que él tenía – y siempre tendría – la completa razón. Asentí tomándole de la mano con fuerza-Sí… Vamos… –

Ambos empezamos a correr, no queríamos volar, estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para hacerlo, o al menos yo lo estaba, él – por otro lado – se mantenía como si nada, neutral, igual que desde que despertó. Pero… ¿Es en verdad esto la realidad? Ya me lo he puesto a preguntar varias veces, igual con mis amigos y mi hermano antes de lo que pasó. ¿Esto es real? ¿Ó solo es una mentira? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? Snowflake Winter, la futura ministra del invierno y hermana menor del próximo señor del invierno, Milori Winter. ¿Pero eso es real? ¿Qué es real y qué es mentira? ¿Por qué en este momento pienso en esto, por qué ahora? Quizá porque lo sé, lo sé perfectamente.

Todos tenemos algo que hemos perdido.

**Fin POV**

**Milori POV**

¿Esta es la realidad? Por alguna razón empiezo a pensar en esa pregunta, ¿Pero cómo voy a saber la explicación del por qué pienso en ello? ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de que yo soy yo? ¿De que este soy yo? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué perdí la memoria? ¿Por qué siento que me necesita? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué…? Solo sigo aquí porque siento que le soy útil, porque creo, por un ínfimo momento, que me necesita, que le sirvo de algo, esa es la única certeza que tengo de mi actual _realidad_. ¿Pero qué es real y qué no lo es? Prácticamente estoy perdido en un abismo de duda, pero la duda, en este momento, no es una muy buena opción. Solo quiero llegar a casa, saber con certeza que al cruzar en este momento, pueda ver nuestra casa intacta, con Lyra sana y salva.

Tristemente no fue exacto lo que pedí.

**Fin POV**

**Mientras**

-¡Ree! –

-¿E-eh…?-La chica se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, odiaba que la vieran llorar, odiaba que la trataran con delicadeza, como si pensaran que se pudiera romper.

Los odiaba a todos.

**Clarion POV**

_**¿Es eso cierto?**_

_**¿Odias a todos?**_

¡Por supuesto que sí!

_**¿La reina Natassia?**_

Sí…

_**¿Los ministros?**_

… Sí…

_**¿El señor del invierno?**_

¡… Sí…!

_**¿A tus amigos?**_

¡SÍ! ¡¿NO ESCUCHASTE?! ¡YA HE DICHO QUE SÍ!

_**¿Eso incluye…**_

… _**A…**_

… _**Milori?**_

¡No…! Claro… ¡Claro que no, él… Él es…!

_*-Pero lo dijiste, ¿No es así? –*_

¿Quién…? ¡¿Quién eres?!

_*-Soy la parte de Milori que vive dentro de ti –*_

Y eres la parte mía que vive dentro de Milori…

_*-¡Exacto! Vas captando rápido, mocosa –*_

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

_*-Eres menor que yo, ¿No es así? ¿Entonces por qué no puedo llamarte mocosa? –*_

¡CÁLLATE!

_**¿Ves?**_

¡¿Quién eres?! Solo me engañas, ¡Yo no pienso de ellos de esa forma! ¡Respóndeme quién eres!

_**Aún no es momento de que sepas quién soy.**_

**Fin POV**

-¿Ree? ¿Pasa algo? –

-No… Nada, pero eso debería preguntarles a ustedes, ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Algo extraño pasa en el bosque del invierno, debemos ir a ver –

-Ustedes no van a ningún lado –

Por la puerta, se apareció el actual ministro del otoño y maestro de Redleaf, Caín, un gesto sombrío expresándose en su rostro, y que a la vez el propio sparrowman – el único que le conocía a la perfección – no había visto y sabía que no era propia de él-P-pero maestro… ¡Milori y Snowflake son nuestros amigos! ¡No podemos abandonarles así como así! –

-¡SUFICIENTE REDLEAF! Ellos… ¡Ellos estarán bien, ¿Sí?! Por ahora es mejor ayudar a las hadas de **nuestro hogar**, a esconderse –

-P-pero… –

-Las estaciones cálidas son nuestra jurisdicción, el bosque del invierno es responsabilidad del señor y la ministra del invierno. ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! –

**Bosque del Invierno**

-¡LYRA!-Exclamó Snowflake asustada.

El palacio de hielo estaba destrozado, los escombros regados por todos lados, y bajo uno de ellos se encontraba la susodicha. Por primera vez después de todo lo que había pasado, el sparrowman se permitió demostrar un gesto cargado de miedo y, a la vez, preocupación en su pálido rostro. Snowflake mantenía una expresión similar pero, a la vez, diferente, no solo con miedo, sino que el shock la paralizó por un instante, cosa que Milori no pasó desapercibido. Por el contrario. El sparrowman, sintiéndose impotente, se acercó corriendo a los escombros e intentó levantar aquel que mantenía apresada a la ministra-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ!-Gritó con todo el aire que podía desde el fondo de sus pulmones, la debilidad dejándose entrever entre sus matices, cosa que nadie había visto desde lo que ocurrió. Snowflake, saliendo de su estado de ensoñación, dejó que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y asintió temblando, pero se acercó decidida intentando ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Lyra, por favor, sal pronto! ¡RÁPIDO!-Gritó Snowflake llorando con fuerza.

-M-Milori… S-Snow…-Habló con temor la mujer. Un nuevo estruendo les llamó la atención, causando que Snowflake soltara un grito aterrada dejando caer la parte del escombro que ella sujetaba, de manera accidental, nuevamente. Milori soltó un jadeo y se permitió mostrar un gesto de dolor en su rostro sintiendo cómo sus manos empezaban a arder, les dirigió la vista y vio sangre saliendo de varios cortes en ambas-No, escúchenme, escúchenme ambos por favor… No hay tiempo, ambos deben irse hora, ¡Sin discusión! –

-¿Q-qué…?-Tartamudeó el sparrowman.

-N-no… !NO! ¡NO TE ABANDONAREMOS LYRA, POR FAVOR, NO TE RESIGNES AHORA! –

-Es imposible, hay… Hay demasiados halcones…-Habló más para sí misma que para ambos hermanos, para sus hijos, los niños a los que vio crecer y crió como si fuesen en verdad suyos por sangre. Más seria, le dirigió la mirada a su hijo mayor quien aún intentaba zafarla de allí-¡Milori, por favor, vete de aquí y llévate a Snowflake!-Milori abrió los ojos sorprendido, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon, no, no era posible, ¡¿Es que acaso estaba loca?! No, ¡NO LA DEJARÍAN! No sin pelear, no así como así-¡MILORI, HAS CASO POR FAVOR!-El sparrowman, bajando la vista con su cabello produciendo sombras sobre sus ojos, soltó unas lágrimas sin importarle nada más que intentar sacar a su madre de allí-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ MILORI, MÍRAME, SACA A TU HERMANA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, VÁYANSE LOS DOS! ¡MILORI! –

-N-no…-Tartamudeó.

-¡MILORI RÁPIDO! ¡YA ES INÚTIL! –

-¡NO LO HARÉ!-Empleando las fuerzas que ya casi no le quedaban, que había utilizado para intentar mantener los muros de calma alrededor de su psique, intentó volver a sacar a su madre de esa situación. Si ella no se iba, no pensaba irse él tampoco. A los pocos momentos, Snowflake se le unió obteniendo el mismo resultado que el sparrowman, que el mismo líquido vital empezara a brotar de sus manos.

-Es… Imposible…-Murmuró lo más bajo posible, pero aún así su hijo mayor la escuchaba-Mis alas están ro… –

-¡Entonces corre! –

-¡Mis piernas también milori! –

-¡EN ESE CASO TE CARGARÉ SI ES NECESARIO! ¡PERO NO TE ABANDONARÉ JA-! –

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza le asaltó al sparrowman causando que soltara el escombro llevando ambas manos a la zona afectada, en ese momento todo a su alrededor empezaba a darle vueltas, era intenso, solo pudo gemir con dolor, su respiración tornándose cada vez más agitada _Maldita sea_ pensó de inmediato. No se dio cuenta del halcón que se acercaba a los tres, solo sabía que Lyra y Snowflake habían gritado su nombre, llamándole, intentando alertarle de algo, o quizá la ministra diciendo que se llevara a su hermana y que se fueran de allí de inmediato. Igualmente no le interesaba, solo una palabra se le venía a la mente en ese momento: Dolor. Fue muy tarde cuando volvió a abrir los ojos con fuerza y pudo ver al halcón acercándose a él. Quizá hubiese muerto, quizá, de no haber sido porque algo pasó volando a toda velocidad y, de un momento a otro, él acabó manchado de sangre carmesí del halcón ya, en el suelo, cortado a la mitad.

Por un minuto, una sonrisa de asomó en el rostro de la ministra al ver a un sparrowman situándose a un lado de Milori, Krest colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo zarandeó al verlo en un estado de ensoñación, quizá por shock, o por otra cosa-¡Espabílate niño, no es momento de quebrarse, reacciona!-Estuvo a un momento de soltarle un golpe, de no ser porque el más joven lo bloqueó manteniendo la vista gacha, demasiado mudo para el gusto de ambos adultos.

-Krest…-Lloró Lyra-Por favor… Llévatelos… Merecen estar a salvo, deben mantenerse sanos y salvos… Por favor… ¡KREST, LLÉVATELOS! –

-_"Lyra…"_-Pensó el señor del invierno sintiendo de inmediato la impotencia, sabiendo que ciertamente no podrían hacer nada más, si quería salvar a sus hijos, debía, por todas las maneras posibles, sacarlos de allí, aún y cuando eso le costara la vida… A… Su querida Lyra. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa amarga, la cruda realidad volcándose sobre él como un balde de agua fría, o como un gancho al estómago, era inevitable. Lyra, su amada Lyra, iba a morir. Sin poder contener ese momento de debilidad, se hincó de rodillas frente a su amante y, con la última pizca de energía que podía mostrar – o al menos que sentía –, depositó un beso en los labios de ella, intentando memorizar ese dulce sabor por una última vez, porque no lo vería sino en la eternidad, cuando le tocara ir al mismo lugar al cual ella iría-Te amo…-Soltó finalmente con voz ahogada en cuanto se separaron-Te amo hoy, te amé ayer, te amaré mañana, y siempre lo haré… Lyra… –

Solo un par de solitarias lágrimas dejó escapar el señor del invierno antes de tomar a ambos chicos y alejarlos de allí en cuanto vio un nuevo halcón acercándose a donde estaban, Milori aún callado pero removiéndose inquieto para liberarse del agarre de su padre e ir con su madre, mientras Snowflake gritaba llorando que la soltara y la dejara regresar. El sparrowman más joven logró zafarse soltando una mordida a la mano de Krest quien solo dejo escapar un quejido de dolor. Empezó a correr devuelta todo lo que sus piernas le daban, si no llegaba a tiempo, si no podía llegar, Lyra quizá… Ella posiblemente… Negó fuertemente con la cabeza apresurando más el paso, si es que eso podía ser posible, y se detuvo de golpe al llegar a cierto punto, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al ver la escena frente a él. El halcón tomando a Lyra, ella intentando zafarse, lo último que vio – este reflejándose en el hielo alrededor – antes de desmayarse por un nuevo dolor insoportable, siendo cómo la mirada de la ministra – su, prácticamente, madre adoptiva – dejaba de mostrar la vida y calidez que generalmente dejaba entrever, dejó de moverse, quedó colgada, de su cuello brotando borbotones de sangre por la zarpa atravesarle sin miramientos ni compasión; Milori no necesitó ver hacia adelante recibiendo el reflejo de la escena de lleno, no solo la vista que le otorgaba el hielo, sino las sombras producto de las llamas: un elemento en la sombra, resbalando de manera lenta y – para él – tortuosa de su cuello, sintió cómo su mundo se quebraba poco a poco destruía cada vez más en pedazos al ver a la ministra, finalmente, desapareciendo sin moverse más nunca, dentro del halcón, por su pico bañado en sangre, sangre que al instante también le salpicó a él.

No supo qué más había pasado cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas y, de inmediato, cayó inconsciente al suelo cubierto de nieve, pero no cualquier nieve.

Ese día sería recordado de ahora en adelante no como cualquier otro, sino como el día en que el Bosque del Invierno se tiñó de carmesí por la sangre de los caídos.

La nieve blanca ya no era pura.

La sangre lo bañó todo dejando un rastro de sufrimiento y muerte.

Y aquello.

Ese hecho se convirtió en el detonante de lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, pero no para el sparrowman, sino para la chica que se desmayó antes que él.

_**Actualidad**_

El silencio reinó entre los hermanos, Snowflake mantuvo la vista gacha dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermano mayor, el sparrowman se permitía mostrar un gesto de sorpresa, los ojos abiertos con una expresión en blanco tornándose cada vez más sombría-Lo siento…-El chico no habló ni siquiera hizo un ademán de querer responder, únicamente se quedó callado-¿Hermano mayor? ¿Milori? –

-Snowflake, ¿Ya está-? –

Ambos hermanos dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada, Milori entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el seño sobre su fría mirada, sin reconocer a quienes entraban, parecían menores que él, eran cuatro personas, dos sparrowman y dos hadas. Uno de ellos se acercó a él, uno de los sparrowman que tenía cabello rojizo y ojos de igual color, se veía preocupado, hasta molesto, lo cual no solo le confundió un poco sino que hasta le incómodo, más no se permitió demostrarlo-Hermano mayor… –

-Tengo un buen rato que no te veo-Habló el pelirrojo.

-¿Nos conocemos, niño? –

-¡¿NIÑO?! ¡Óyeme bien, no soy un niño! –

-Ya basta, Redleaf-Dijo un hombro parado en la puerta. Los presentes dirigieron la vista hacia dicha dirección y se encontraron con Krest-Salgan todos, quiero hablar con Milori un momento –

Todos le miraron con incredulidad, todos excepto dicho sparrowman, quien solo pudo fruncir levemente el seño, entre molesto y confundido, casi asqueado. Un vértigo le llegó de repente dejándole un mal sabor de boca, como si le fuese a decir algo extraño – para él –, casi diferente, y que no le gustaría para nada. Le dirigió la vista a su hermana y a los demás, la chica le regresó la mirada dándole una disculpa que, si bien no lo mencionó, el lo notó en sus ojos azules. Volvió la vista hacia otra chica, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, ella le correspondió de inmediato, casi triste, y Milori notó las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Ese gesto causó que se llevara una mano a la cabeza, el dolor asomándose en su semblante.

-¿Estás bien? –

-¡No! ¡Lyra está muerta por mi culpa, no llegué a tiempo! ¡¿Y tú crees que estoy bien?! –

-Milori, no fue tu culpa –

-¡Sí, sí lo fue! –

-No Milori…-El adolescente abrió los ojos de golpe y par en par mostrándose sorprendido, unas lágrimas se dejaban escapar de los ojos de Krest y bajaban por sus mejillas, en el tiempo que llevó intentando recordar a Krest, lo único de lo que se había dado cuenta era de que el mayor nunca mostraba sus emociones, ni una sola vez. El verlo llorando volvió a dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca, solo por Lyra, por lo que le ocurrió, al pensar en ello le dieron náuseas, se encogió en si mismo temblando un poco, una mano sobre su boca-Escúchame, bien, no fue tu culpa… Fue…-Le escuchó suspirando-Fue mía y de los otros ministros, pero sobretodo mía… Lo lamento mucho, yo te condené a esto, o al menos… A ti y a ambas… –

Volvió a alzar la mirada encontrándose con la del señor del invierno, ¿A qué se refería? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Ambas? ¿Cómo que su culpa? ¿A qué lo condenó? Tantos misterios, tantas preguntas sin respuestas, ya todo le estaba cansando, estaba hastiado de todo y todos. No soportaba más, ya tomó su decisión-Quiero irme, quiero respuestas, Krest, las necesito y de inmediato… –

-Pues no las hallarás aquí en Pixie Hollow, dulzura –

Ambos sparrowman sintieron la temperatura bajando mucho más de lo normal, y ni siquiera ellos lo soportaban, Milori palideció de improviso sin saber porque y a la vez sin poder evitarlo. Krest, por otro lado, aunque mostró algo de miedo en su rostro – al igual que su aprendiz –, también dejó ver la furia tatuada en sus matices. Una neblina oscura se hacía presente apoderándose de la habitación, los pasos se hacían notar resonando mientras más se acercaba, la figura de una mujer – formándose por la neblina – se acercaba a ambos con paso elegante, sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido carmín – tal cual la sangre –.

-¡Aléjate de él! –

-No lo creo, hay mentiras de por medio, todo porque dos hadas nacieron al mismo tiempo, el mismo día, y la tercera la mantuvieron escondida, igual que a este niño, aunque claro…-Se acercó peligrosamente al sparrowman más joven, quien solo intentó retroceder-Eso no evitó que la luz y la oscuridad chocaran, los polos opuestos se atraen después de todo, supongo que fue el destino que se encontraran –

-¿Quién eres? –

-Oh cariño, cuánto has crecido, hace mucho que no te veo, no solo has cambiado, espero que seas el mismo de siempre-Una sonrisa maliciosa, tenebrosa, y el tono frío que usó con él, le hizo temblar con miedo-Espero… Que sigas recordando tu castigo en el infierno-Le habló en un susurro que al chico le heló hasta los huesos.

Un grito hizo que ambos vieran hacia dicha dirección, Krest se lanzó contra la mujer, un cuchillo en su mano. Milori lo entendió de inmediato, _**vete de aquí, huye, ya tendrás tiempo de pelear**_ Salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, sin mirar atrás. Rogando porque Krest no muriera, porque sea quien haya sido esa mujer, algo le decía, que era más peligrosa de cómo lo aparentaba. Por otro lado, el ataque del señor del invierno fue bloqueado por la mano de la mujer, su sonrisa torciéndose más en lo que sus ojos brillaban de un carmín asesino. Esta acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del sparrowman quien se retorció ante su agarre intentando liberarse-Es mejor que se lo digas tú, o quizá tarde o temprano yo se lo diga –

-Púdrete en el infier… ¡AGH!-Cayó al suelo de rodillas llevando su mano libre a la muñeca herida, estaba rota.

-Oh cariño-Soltó una risita que hizo que el sparrowman se enfureciera más soltando un gruñido, nadie se burlaba de él, ¡Nadie!-Olvidas un detalle insignificante pero relevante-La sonrisa inocente que permaneció en su rostro, se tornó maligna, su voz sonando distorsionada-Ya vengo del infierno –

Finalmente se marchó, alguien más entró, Krest alzó la mirada encontrándose con Natassia acercándose a él, intentando ayudarle-¿Estás bien? –

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando también entraron otras tres personas, tres sparrowman: Caín, Fleurs el ministro de la primavera, e Ílios el ministro del verano. El primero se acercó a ambos rápidamente-¿Estás bien? –

-¡¿Saben?! ¡Hubiese preferido su ayuda hace unos momentos cuando esa maldita demonio me estaba pateando el trasero! –

-Krest… –

Natassia bajó la mirada apenada, unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas-¿Es oficial? ¿Se les avisa a los vigilantes? –

-No hay de otra, es oficial, han vuelto –

Caín miró hacia todos los rincones de la habitación frunciendo el seño-¿Dónde está tu aprendíz, Krest? –

-Le dije que huyera, pero conociéndolo, se habrá detenido en cierto momento –

-Entonces será necesario-Habló Ílios seriamente-Es mejor que se vayan, los seis –

-Sí, y que la busquen a ella –

-La luz y la oscuridad no deben mezclarse-Respondió Natassia ante el comentario del ministro del verano y la primavera.

-Es verdad-Concordó Caín.

-Pues mátenme por lo que diré, nunca creí que estaría de acuerdo con Fleurs, pero…-Krest soltó un suspiro-Esta vez, será mejor que la oscuridad y la luz se encuentren, si Clarion está con ambos, no habrá un desequilibrio entre Milori y… Ella… –

-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea –

-¡Entonces se lo diremos a Milori y a la princesa! ¡Ya es tiempo de que él y Clarion lo sepan! –

El silencio se hizo presente, nadie habló más.

La decisión ya fue tomada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Sí… Es esa parte ToT, y sí también me he dado cuenta de que su relación es parecida XD. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, aunque creo que estoy poniendo a Milori muy OoC *3* XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu cometario. Oh ya veo jejeje ^|||^ Wiii que bueno que te gustó lo de los ministros *3* Amé esa parte, esos dos son mi segunda pareja favorita *Suspiro fangirl* XD Pues esa cosa plateada es... Maaaala XD XP. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mil Rosas:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Extraño en el buen sentido ó extraño cómo? XD Con respecto a los ministros, así es: La del verano se llama Sunflower Summer, el de la primavera se llama Hyacinth Spring, el del otoño se llama Redleaf Autumn y la del invierno se llama Snowflake Winter. Esos son sus verdaderos nombres, yo no los inventé ^^. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ T-T Esta historia va de mal en peor, no porque no me guste X'D, sino por lo que seguirá más adelante TnT Al grano: ¿Quién es la mujer que se apareció? Es una persona que algo tiene que ver XD ¿Cómo que el infierno? Por si acaso, no, no es el infierno infierno, solo que… Bueno… Le llamé infierno como sustantivo y porque eso parece XD ¿Les estoy dando spoilers con estas preguntas? No, solo avivo la llama de la duda porque soy mala XD_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


End file.
